Hope for The Lost
by gawjus
Summary: Scott has a little sister, but when that sister is thrown into the supernatural world, what will happen? Hunters, werewolves, enchanters and love. DerekxOC, and more pairings! :) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Derek is still an Alpha in this. Issac, Erica, Boyd and Peter live with him. Peter is trying to make up for the things he did in season 1, so ATM he is a good guy! The power that Natasha has is the power from the movie the Covenant. I couldn't think of anything better, and that fits perfectly. There a few changes with it. But you will find them out. I suck at summaries. But please give this a go! Lots of thank you's, Gawjus!

* * *

Derek woke up with a start. He felt it. He felt another magical being in Beacon Hills. The feeling wasn't anything he ever experienced before. It was warm and inviting, but also had a twinge of darkness to it. Grabbing his phone, he messaged the others.

**My place 10 minutes.**

Getting out of bed, he opened his door. Issac was opening his door at the same time.

"What is it? I heard your heartbeat increase and I can practically drown in the uneasiness that is coming off you."

Derek gave a low growl before sighing and looking at the Beta.

"I don't know Issac, but I know it's not god."

-ACROSS TOWN-

Natasha's whole body felt like it was on fire. Every muscle in her body clenched as the pain got worse. She had no idea what was going on. Slowly the pain became more bearable. Scott knocked on her door and poked his head in.

"Your heartbeat told me you were awake. Derek just texted us, he wants us at his place. Something is wrong. Mum is still at work so can you tell her where I went when she gets back?"

All she could manage was a small yes. She knows Scott heard her because he smiled at left. Natasha got up and walked to the bathroom. Every moved increased the pain. She turned on the bathroom light. Her eyes stung, the light was too bright for her eyes. She quickly turned it off. There was enough light from the moon outside that she could still her herself in the mirror. Her face was extremely red and has tear streaks covering it. Her hair was a mess. She could tell any noticeable differences about her face. Walking to bed didn't hurt as much as it did the first. She climbed back into bed, her mind drifting to theories about what the hell happened. She slowly slid back into sleep.

-DEREK'S PLACE-

Scott was the last one to walk in. _Typical. _Derek thought. Eric was under Boyd's arm trying her best not to fall asleep. Stiles was already falling asleep at the end of the table. Allison was on high alert; she always was at unexpected pack meetings and Issac was staring at the middle of the table. Lydia was nudging Jackson to keep him from falling asleep and Peter was

Scott kicked Stiles chair on his way to the only empty seat left. Stiles jolted awake and looked at Derek. Looking around the table, he knew he had to tell them what was going on. But he had no idea what was going on.

"I know it's late, but you know I wouldn't have dragged you here without a good excuse. Tonight I felt another supernatural being. It's nothing that I have ever felt before. Beacon Hills, being our town, it's our job to protect it. So from now on, everyone has to keep an eye out for anything unusual. We are going into this blind and I'm sorry about that. But we have no idea what it is. Lydia and Stiles, you're going to have to start research tomorrow after school. Alright that is all I can tell you at the moment. Everyone go back home and get some rest before school. Keep on high alert."

There were nods and tired moans in response to what he said. Shaking his head, Derek went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He knows that there will be no more sleep for him tonight. He heard the door open and members starting to leave. He heard Stiles mumble under his breath "why do I have to do research, stupid brooding sourwolf." The kitchen door opened and Peter walked in. Peter was concerned about his nephew. He has never seen Derek this worried about something like this before.

"What did it feel like?" Peter wait what seemed like hours before Derek turned and faced him.

"It was nothing like I have ever felt before. It was warm and inviting. But it also had this twinge of darkness to it." Derek looked down at the empty mug. Derek would never say this, but he was also intrigued, the feeling made him forget his past. It made him feel like there was hope for a brighter future for him. Derek shook those thoughts away. There was no such thing as a brighter future for Derek. He had come to terms with that a long time ago.

-ACROSS TOWN-

Natasha woke up with a start. Sunlight was shining through her window onto her face. Her body felt normal again. She got up and went to the floor length mirror in her room. She twisted and turned her body, trying to find any signs of damage. She couldn't risk anyone finding out about what had happened. She didn't even know what had happened. She was about to give up before she noticed something. A pentagram looked like it has been burned into her left hip bone. She slowly touched it. Nothing. There was no pain. Her skin felt soft against. A knock at her door broke her out of the trance that had formed. Melissa's voice rang through the door.

"Tash please tell me your awake and getting ready for school."

"Yeah mum I am. I'll be down in a few."

Natasha had a quick shower and got dressed before practically running downstairs. Scott was already sitting at the breakfast bar, downing what looked like his third helping of breakfast. Melissa put some bacon and eggs onto Natasha's plate before asking Scott what had happened at Derek's place last night. Scott replied to her question with a mouth full of food. Natasha heard bits and pieces of the answer before she heard a honk come from outside. Her ride was here. She quickly gave Melissa a kiss on the head before grabbing her bag and going out the door.

* * *

THANK YOU! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW HOURS! Xo!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, here is the next chapter! I forgot to put in the whole "I don't own teen wolf" thing in the first chapter. So there it is. I am sorry for the spelling of Isaac in the first chapter. Thank you for reading. And please review. :) Here is chapter two.

* * *

-Scott's house-

"Well that was weird." Scott looked up at his mother nodding his head. Scott couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about Natasha. She even had a different smell. Natasha was a year younger than him. Even though she knows how to handle herself, Scott, at times, still treats her like she is made of glass. He can't help it. Scott snapped out of his trance when he realised that Melissa was waving her hand in front of his face.

"If you don't leave now Scott, you will be late for school. I have the night shift tonight, so I won't be home. Make sure you actually eat something other than pizza tonight please?"

Scott nodded his head and mumbled a yes to him mum before kissing her on the head and grabbing his bag and heading out to Stiles who was waiting for him.

-Natasha-

Natasha wasn't sure who she could talk to about this. She needed to figure out what caused the pain, but also, why there was a pentagram on her hip. Running her hand over the spot, she felt a warm and tingling sensation go through her. Shaking her head, she removed her hand from her hip and went to her next class.

-Derek-

He felt it again. This time it was stronger than before. The warmth washed over him and he held his breath. Derek didn't want to lose this feeling. It brought hope and a light that he never thought he could have in his life. But the feeling disappeared too fast. Derek let out the breath he was holding. The need to find out what was doing this was becoming more and more powerful. Derek though of only one person that could help. Derek grabbed the keys to his car and practically ran down the stairs. He drove way too fast for the small town, but he had to know what was doing this. Derek pulled up outside of the animal clinic and stopped the car. _How do I explain what was happening? _Derek sighed and got out of the car and walked to the door. He inhaled deeply and opened the door. The bell on the door jingled a little too loud for Derek's ears, but he didn't care.

"Derek, what a pleasure. What can I help you with?" Deaton came around the front of the clinic and opened the swinging door to let Derek past the mountain ash. Derek followed Deaton around the back and finally lifted his head to look at the man in front of him.

"There is something in Beacon Hills. I have no idea what is it, and I was hoping that you could help me." Deaton nodded his head at Derek, a small smile playing his lips.

"I'm sure I can try and help you. I have a feeling you can sense this thing. So tell me, what do you feel?"

Derek tried to keep his emotions hidden, but failed. He knew that he head to Deaton everything so the man could help him, but Derek was still trying to wrap his head around the feeling he gets.

"It's warm, and inviting. It's nothing like I have felt before. The feeling gives me hope that I never thought was possible in my life. But it also has a twinge of darkness to it. Like too much of it will eventually drive you crazy." Deaton nods his head while Derek is telling him.

"Have you told the pack what it feels like?" Derek shook his head, embarrassed about what he just shared. Derek silently scowled at himself. Derek hale does not get embarrassed. He shouldn't be feeling these things. His main concern should be the pack.

"I'm not sure about what the thing could be. But it is interesting that only you are able to feel its presence. Have you heard of the wolf bond Derek?"

Derek shook his head. He had heard rumours of such a thing, but he had never seen it before. So he was sceptical about it.

"It's a bond that forms between two wolves that are meant to be together. It's stronger than anything. The bond also strengthens both people. They both become stronger, faster, and if one is an alpha, the alpha becomes a better one. One of the things that develop between the two is a connection. This connection helps the two connect on a deeper level. I'm not sure if this applies to you, but it would be stupid to rule it out at this time. You have to put every effort into finding out what this thing is." Derek nods his head. Thanking Deaton , he walks out the front door, and texts the pack.

**Plan has changed. Meet after school**

Derek gets into his car and speeds home. He knows that he has to tell the pack what he found out.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews would be amazing! I am writing the third chapter now. So it should be up really soon, I just wanted to give you this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, this is the third chapter. Thank you again for reading. :) FYI, Derek is 20 in this and Natasha is 16.

* * *

Looking at the text he just received, Scott groaned. He was planning on spending the time with his sister. It has been a while since they hung out together. Maybe Derek wouldn't mind too much if brought her along.

**Bringing my sister.**

Scott hid his phone as the teacher walked by and shot Stiles a look. Stiles had his head in his hands and mumbling to himself. Scott tried not to chuckle at Stiles. The poor guy got no break from the pack. Scott's phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Fine. Don't be late.**

The bell rang and Scott walked out of the room and to his sister's locker. It took her a few moments to get there. Smiling he grabbed a bit of her hair and started tugging on it. She took a moment of his pestering before she turned to him with a scowl on her face.

"I swear to god I'll kill you if you keep doing that! What do you want Scoot?" Scott smiled down at his little sister.

"We are spending the afternoon together." Natasha's face broke into a smile. She loved her big brother, and ever since his life became more complicated, she hardly got to spend time with him. Scott knew what he was going to say next, was going to hurt her, but he promised that he would make it up to her.

"I have a surprise for you, but before you get it, we have to stop at Derek's place. It will only take a few minutes." Natasha's face fell a little bit. It broke Scott's heart to say that, but he couldn't back out of it.

"Fine. But you the surprise better be a good one." Natasha but the rest of her books in her locker before closing it and wrapping her arm around her brother's waist. Natasha would never admit it to Scott, but she loved moments like this. Where they could be a brother and sister without all the supernatural stuff that happens at Beacon Hills. Scott wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and let her out the front doors to the school and towards Stiles's car.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Tasha!" Stiles beamed at Natasha and she gave Stiles a smile that was only reserved for him. Stiles was like another, older, dorkier brother to Natasha. She loved him as much as she loved Scott. They were like one big happy family. Stiles opened the door and bowed his head for Natasha to get in. Natasha jumped into the back seat of the jeep while Scott and Stiles got into the front. Natasha had never been to a pack meeting. She only knew Allison and Lydia. The others she knew by reputation. Playing with the ends of her hair, she didn't realise that they were at the Hale residence until Stiles got out of the car. Nervously, she got out and look at the massive apartment building. She swallowed the lump in her throat and followed the boys up to the loft.

Derek listened out for the packs heartbeats. Noticing another heartbeat, be focused on that. It jumped a few times here and there, but for the most part was steady. _That must be Scott's sister. _Derek had never met Scott's sister. There was no point too. Derek's main focus was the pack; he didn't have time to care about family introductions. One by one the pack flowed through the door. The whole pack went straight to the kitchen. Derek started to walk down the stairs to meet them when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the doorway, was what appeared to be Scott's sister. Long dark brown hair fell down her back. She was shorter than Scott, but she looked like the kind of girl that could handle herself. She wore black flat boots that went halfway up her leg, black skinny leg jeans and a tight fitting singlet top that hugged all the right places. _She is beautiful._ Derek shook his head and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. When he looked at her again, brown eyes were staring at him. His tried to maintain his control so that he wouldn't walk over there and brush the hair out of her face. She was stunning. She smelt like a mixture of sandalwood, happiness and mystery. It was intoxicating. Tearing his eyes away, we went to the table that was in the kitchen. The pack and filled the table with junk food and was waiting for him. He heard Scott's sister walk into the kitchen. Looking up, he saw Stiles grab a hold of her arm and pulled her onto his lap. It took everything in Derek not to growl at the boy and threaten him. Scott's sister let out a small giggle, and it felt like Derek's world stopped again. He snapped out of whatever was happening to him when Scott started making introductions.

"Everyone, this is my little sister, Natasha. Natasha, this is Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Peter and most of all Derek, our alpha." Scott pointed out everyone and Natasha gave a small wave and a hello to each. _Natasha. Such a beautiful name. _Derek shook his head once more. He had to get back on topic.

"I spoke to Deaton today. He thinks it's in the towns best interest that we find what this thing is and we deal with it. We don't know what it wants or what it is. Did anyone see anything unusual today?" The pack members shook their heads. Sighing, Derek debated on what to do. It was a shock when Jackson came up with the plan.

"Maybe we can draw it out. Set a few traps and put one of us as bait. If it is here because of one of us. It should fall for the trap." Derek nodded his head in agreement.

Natasha had no idea what was going on. She got bits and pieces about what was happening but nothing too specific. She looked at Derek again. She could not believe that he was their pack leader. His tone muscles showed through his shirt. You could see the well-defined hip bones that his jeans hung to. Lastly, his face. It was such a beautiful face. His eyes were a beautiful brown colour and Natasha could see herself getting lost in his eyes. A bit of his hair fell into his face and made him look even more beautiful. He glanced a few times in her direction. She worked extremely hard on keeping her heartbeat and breathing normal. She knew the wolves around her would pick up on anything that wasn't normal. Suddenly, there was a shooting pain in her hip. She grabbed a hold of her hip and the pain slowly vanished. She had no idea what was going on. She was debating whether to tell Scott after the pack meeting finished. Looking around at everyone, she knew that was not a good idea. She would have to wait until this threat was over with. Once the pain was gone, she removed her hand and looked around.

"Alright it's settled then. On the full moon, we set a trap and Allison will be the bait. Whatever is here will sense a werewolf a mile away. Its best to have a human be the bait." You heard Scott growl slowly, but it was soon silenced by a look from Derek. Scott knew Derek was right, but that doesn't mean he had to like the idea of the bait being Allison. The pack was let go, and Scott grabbed his little sisters' hand.

"Come on, time for your surprise." Natasha's face split into a massive grin as she followed Stiles and Scott out of the apartment. Derek's eyes never let her the whole way.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. I have the next chapter on its way… I hate to ask, but I was wondering if I could get two reviews. I really want to know what you guys like and what you don't. It will help with the next chapters. This story is for you guys, so I would like to know what you guys want. *puppy dog eyes* Please? Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the original chapter. You guys now know what is going to happen. I'm so sorry. :/ I didn't realise. I'll post those chapters tomorrow. Thank you for reading. The good stuff is coming, I promise. I just had to make a base for everything to happen on. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Natasha was in the back seat of Stiles's jeep. She was bouncing with excitement. Natasha's brown hair kept falling in her face while she bounced. Scott couldn't help but chuckle. His sister loved surprises. Stiles pulled up in front of the cinema. Natasha let out a tiny little squeak of excitement. She hadn't been to the movies in ages. When Stiles kept the door open for her, she jumped out and into her brothers' arms.

"Thank you so much Scott!" Scott just beamed at his little sister. He heard her talking on the phone the other day about wanting to go see 'Now you see me'. Scott felt somewhat guilty because Natasha was putting her life on hold to help with everything that was going on in his life. This was the only way that Scott knew how to than her. Natasha let go of Scott and ran over to the ticket booth.

"You're paying for me too." Stiles slapped Scott's back and went over to join Natasha. Scott brought the tickets and Natasha's favourite food. They walked into the dark cinema, oblivious to the girl that was staring at Natasha.

He couldn't stop pacing. Derek was never like this. He couldn't believe that Scott's little sister had an effect on him like this. Nothing could happen between them. Derek needed something to take his mind off her. He left the kitchen, grabbing his keys along the way.

"I'm going out." Isaac and Boyd were too busy watching TV to actually care. Erica looked up, worry for her alpha etched in her face.

"Are you ok Derek?" Derek couldn't lie to the girl, but he couldn't tell her about the effect that girl had on him.

"I'm fine, just worried about everything." Erica knew there was something that Derek wasn't telling them. But she didn't push the subject. Derek left the apartment and jogged down the stairs. He unlocked his car and opened the door. Sliding into the driver's seat, he had no idea where he was going. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He was driving around for at least two hours before he passed the cinema. He heard the familiar heartbeat that belonged to Scott. Derek parked across the road from the cinema and waited. Scott walked out of the cinema first, followed by Stiles and Natasha. She had an arm around Scott's neck, and a beautiful smile across her face. She looked amazing. Derek was faintly aware that a heartbeat near Natasha sped up. He looked for the person that it belonged too. His eyes fell on a girl that was standing behind Natasha. The girl had a look about her that screamed hunter. Derek swore under his breath. Debating on what to do, he decided to warn Scott.

"Scott, get Natasha and Stiles back to the apartment now. Be careful, someone is watching." Scott's face fell. He nudged Stiles and mouthed 'Quick. Car. Now' Stiles nodded his head in response and grabbed Natasha's hand.

"Come on Tasha. Let's go get some pizza." Natasha beamed at Stiles who led her to the car and opened the door. Slamming the door, he turned to Scott.

"What happened?" Scott shook his head.

"I don't know. Derek must be close. He warned me that someone was following us. He told me to get to the apartment. Oh god, I hope I haven't put her in danger." Scott looked at the ground. He never wanted his sister in the middle of all of this. She could handle herself, yeah, but not against the things that happen here. Scott felt Stiles's hand on his shoulder. Stiles smiled at him.

"She will be ok Scott. She is a Mccall. And I doubt the pack will let anything happen to her." Scott smiled at Stiles and went around and got in the Jeep. Stiles got in and started the engine and left the parking lot.

Derek heard everything the boys said. He silently made a promise that nothing will happen to Natasha because of him. Derek grabbed his phone and texted the rest of the pack.

**New hunters. My place.**

Derek kept his eyes on the hunter. She watched the Jeep drive away. Derek never took his eyes off her. She got into a SUV and drove off. He was just about to follow her, when his phone vibrated.

Scott: **Got here. Rest of the pack arriving now.**

Derek started the car and sped towards the loft. Climbing the stairs, he could hear the voices of the pack trying to figure out what went on. Derek opened the door and saw the pack around the living room. Natasha was squished in-between Stiles and Scott. She had no idea what was going on, and Derek felt bad for her. The girl that was staring at him had a normal life before Scott was turned. Erica was the one that broke the silence that fell when Derek walked in.

"So what happened?" Derek looked at her. He didn't want to have this conversation just yet. So he decided to change the conversation.

"Who wants pizza?" The pack exploded into deciding what they wanted. Natasha looked around the pack, with a small smile on her lips. Derek looked around the pack. Lydia stood up and addressed the pack.

"We are not going to get anywhere if everyone keeps yelling! One by one, state what you want, and we will go from there." Lydia grabbed her phone out and started taking orders. The wolves mainly wanted meat lovers. Natasha was the last one to order.

"Can I get a meat lovers with extra bacon please?" Lydia nodded her head and typed it in. By the end, there were 9 meat lovers, 2 chicken Hawaiian and 10 garlic bread. It took an hour before the pizza got there. Derek paid for it all and walked to the kitchen with them. Everyone was seated around the table. Derek passed around the pizzas and the pack fell into a comfortable conversation. They were talking to Natasha. Natasha loved getting to know the pack. There was chatter and laughter. Derek looked around and remembered how young his pack members were. In this moment, they looked like a normal bunch of teenagers. The wolves had finished their pizzas and were not eating what was left of Lydia, Allison and Natasha's pizzas. Once they were all done, Derek stood up. All eyes turned to the alpha.

"I decided to go and check on everyone today. I drove past the cinema was Scott, Stiles and Natasha walked out. There was someone following them. She looked like a hunter, but I don't think she was a werewolf hunter." The pack stared at him. This is not good news for them. If others were here because of the thing that is in Beacon Hills, it's not more important to find it. Before Derek can continue, Natasha starts screaming.

Pain shoots through Natasha. She clutches her hip but that doesn't seem to take the pain away this time. Scott pulls her to the floor and puts her head in his lap. Scott focuses on her heartbeat and her breathing. Tears start falling down her face and her breathing slowly comes back to normal. Scott notices her continuously trying to get to her left hip bone. Stiles notices Natasha hand and pulls the top of her jeans down enough to see a pentagram faintly glowing. Natasha's fingers fall onto the pentagram and she sighs. She looks up and Scott before passing out unconscious on his lap. The pack is staring at her. No one knowing what to do with the small girl on the floor. Isaac slowly comes over to Natasha and looks at Scott.

"You take her up to my bed and put her in there. I'll call Deaton and get him to come over." Scott nods and slowly picks up his sister and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Isaac's room. Stiles follows them with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. The interesting stuff is about to start. :) please review and tell me what you think. I am sorry again for my mistake. :/


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for reading. The interesting stuff is about to start. :) please review and tell me what you think. And a shout out to the people that reviewed! thank you! you don't know what the means to me. the more reviews I get per chapter, the fast the next one comes up. :)

* * *

Derek watches as Scott and Stiles leave with Natasha. He felt it again. The warm and inviting feeling washed over him as Natasha screamed. He was frozen in place. Derek had no idea what this meant. The exact moment he felt it, Natasha started screaming. Deaton said it could be related to the wolf bond. But when he first felt it, he had never met Natasha. Stiles walks back in and takes a seat at the table.

"She is in Isaacs' bed. Scott refuses to leave her until she wakes up. Let's hope Deaton has some answers about what is going on. I have known Tasha all her life. This has never happened before." Stiles put his head in his hands. Eric gets up and wraps her arms around Stiles. Stiles hugs her back and buries his face in her shoulder. Allison leaves the table to go and see Scott. A knock at the door breaks everyone out of the trance they were in. Derek walks out of the kitchen and to the front door. Opening the door, Deaton gives a small smile to Derek and steps inside. The rest of the pack files out of the kitchen and into the living room. Stiles walks up to Deaton and gives a small smile. He turns around and leads Deaton up to Isaacs' room. The rest of the pack silently follow. Scott turns his head when Deaton walks in. A small smile is on his lips for his boss. Deaton walks over to the bed and grabs Natasha's' hand, checking her pulse.

"She has something on her. When she was screaming" Scott's chokes up. He has never seen his sister in so much pain. Derek continues for him.

"She kept trying to put her hand on her left hip. We moved the top of her pants at see what it was. It's a pentagram. When we saw it, it was glowing. She managed to put her hand on it before passing out." Deaton looked at the small girl and went around to her left side. Scott had to move from where he was sitting to give Deaton access. Scott never let go of Natasha's hand. Deaton moved the blanket down to expose her hip. Deaton sucked in a breath, his eyes went wide. The whole pack noticed his reaction.

"What is it Deaton?" Scott was staring at his boss. No matter what the pack brought to him, he had never reacted in this way.

"It's a mark of a very long line of enchanters. They are very powerful of their kind. Much like, werewolves, they have been hunted throughout history. Each line has a different marking on their hip. Their line was apparently wiped out by the hunters. This is the first time that I have even heard of one being alive. The powers can lie dormant in an individual. The only time they surface is when the person is in the world of the supernatural. Their powers are not needed in the human world. Scott being turned and her whole life being turned upside down is probably what brought the powers to the surface. To see the extent of how powerful she is, we will have to wait until she wakes up." Everyone turns towards the unconscious girl in the bed. Scott somewhat remembers Deaton leaving, but he didn't really care. Derek followed Deaton downstairs.

"Deaton, I felt it again. Natasha was screaming, and instead of feeling her pain, I felt warm and happy. You said it could have something to do with the bond, but when I first felt it, I had never met Natasha." Deaton looked at Derek. Deaton didn't have an answer for him. The wolf bond is something that appears after the two have met. This is completely different to anything that Deaton has dealt with.

"I'm not sure Derek. Her being what she is complicates things. I have had no experience dealing with this. Enchantresses were supposed to be wiped out centuries ago."

"I went around checking on the pack, and I noticed someone following Scott, Stiles and Natasha after they walked out of the theatre. She looked like a hunter. But not a werewolf hunter, I think that she could have been after Natasha." Deaton's face drops at what he hears.

"If you are right Derek, she is more powerful that I thought. By the look of her, that mark hasn't been there long, and if there are already hunters in Beacon Hills. I'm afraid it could turn into a blood bath. They will do everything than can to kill her." Derek looks up the stairs. The pack is still in the room with Natasha. He promised that he would protect her and that is exactly what he will do. Derek turns to Deaton.

"Thank you for coming. Now that we know what we are dealing with, it might help." Deaton nods at Derek.

"Call me when she wakes up and ready to talk. It might take a day or two for her to wake. I have much to figure out about her." Deaton nods and walks out. Derek sighs and stars at the ground. He focuses on her breathing. It's slow and steady which is good. How does he tell Scott that hunters are now after his little sister? Derek walks up the stairs and to the doorway of Isaac's room.

"I need you down stairs. Scott, you stay here with your sister. Tell me when she wakes." Scott tears his gaze away from his sister's face and looks at Derek. He slowly nods and goes back to staring at his sister. Allison gives him a kiss on the head before following the others downstairs.

"Alright. We need to put everything into finding out who is after Natasha. Isaac, go to the hospital and get Melissa here. Allison, go home and see if you can find out anything from your dad about these hunters. Stiles and Lydia hit the books and find out everything you can about who Natasha is. They rest of us, let's go hunting." Everyone nods and goes about their task. Derek and the hunting pack walk towards the door. Looking one final time upstairs, Derek walks out the door.

* * *

AN: There it is. Tell me what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm going to do something different with this chapter. This chapter will jump between Scoot and Derek's POV. We all know that Scott loves Natasha and this is him trying to deal with what is going on. All Italics are their thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

Her hand is warm and her breathing is normal. _Then why doesn't she wake up? _ I put my head down on the bed next too Natasha. My sister is there unconscious and I can't do anything. There is nothing that I can do. The tears start to slowly fall down my face. This is all my fault. I'm the one that dragged my family into this whole supernatural mess. Deaton said the power activates when the person is in the supernatural world. _My world_. I have always thought of the bite as both a gift and a curse. At this moment, I would trade anything to have the old Natasha back, the one that knew nothing of the supernatural world. I squeeze her hand again. No response. I know the others are working on how to help_. But how do you help something that you know nothing about? _

"Come back to me please Tasha." Tears are still falling down my face when I hear the heartbeat of my mother. I barely have time to get up before she is running up the stairs and into Isaac's room. Her face is covered in tears and I get up and hug her. She crushes me against her and just holds me there, both of us crying silently. I let her go and walk back over to Natasha. I grab her hand again and sit down. Mum takes the other hand. The room is too quiet. I hear both of their heartbeats. Mum's is slowly coming down. I know she is still upset, but how do I tell her that it's my fault Tasha is like this? If anything happens to her, I would never be able to live with myself. A small knock on the door alerts me to Stiles. I smile at him weakly. He walks over and gives Melissa a tight hug. She returns it with one arm, never letting of Natasha's hand. Stiles walks over to me. I let go of Natasha's hand and hug him. I know it pains him not to be able to sit here waiting with us. He loves Natasha like she was his own little sister. I know that it is better for him to be down there helping the others. But that doesn't mean I want him to leave us.

The first stop is the cinema. I have to assume that the hunter is gone, but I have no idea where else to start. My heart pounds in my chest, and I know it's not just because I'm running. If we don't find these hunters, Natasha is in serious danger. I never wanted her to be in this world, and I defiantly don't want her getting hurt by it. Scoot has been one of the best betas'. I have never doubted my uncles' decision to turn him. But at this moment, I'm fighting the urge to rip his throat out. It was his carelessness that has put Natasha into this mess. Peter hangs at the back of the group. Deaton's words are probably weighing on him. He knows the same thing as the rest of us. This is all his fault. I stop as soon as we reach the cinema. I turn and look at the hunting pack. I walk over to where I saw the hunter.

"This is the exact spot that I saw her the first time. We fan out and look for anything unusual. This is just a quick scan of the area. Since we still have no idea what types of weapons they use, do not under any circumstances attack them. Alert the rest and we will be there. If no one has found anything in 15, we will meet back here and head to the apartment and see what the others have found. Agree?" Yellow eyes gleam at me and they take off running in all directions. Peter hesitates, looking at me the glancing at the ground.

"Look Der-" A growl came out of me that I had never heard before. Peter stepped back, startled. He turned and walked away. I look at my hands, this cannot be happening. I've been changing ever since that first night. I barely even know this girl, and already she is doing things to me that I ever thought was possible. I look up at the sky, breathing in the night air, it calms me down. I try to see if I can hear the same heartbeat I heard when I first saw her. I hear heartbeats throughout the whole area, but I don't hear the heartbeat I'm looking for. Instead, I hear her heartbeat. _This girl is going to drive me crazy. _I decide to give up. There is no way that I will be able to help Natasha until I know that she will be alright. Sighing, I decide to start walking home. I'm hoping that the night air will do me good. There has been no sign of the others being in trouble so I take my time. It's nice to take my time walking down Beacon Hills. There has been so much supernatural in this town, I hardly remember what is what is was like before everything. The apartment comes into view and I start hearing voices. Allison is back and she is talking to Lydia about the hunters. I jog up the stairs and swing the door open. Lydia has taken up the whole lounge room floor with books. Allison is on the couch with her laptop and a pad of paper. They both look up and give me small smiles before I turn and head up the stairs. Opening the door, it looks like Scott hasn't left his sisters side, and I can't blame him. Melissa is sitting on Natasha's other side and Stiles has placed himself on the end of the bed with his laptop.

I look up to see Derek enter the room and stand in the doorway. Since they have been out, my anger for my involvement in Natasha's state has been growing stronger. I clutch her hand and hope that it will stop me from going down and tearing Peter apart. The door to the apartment signals that the rest of the pack is back. There is a small conversation downstairs about Natasha's state and if they found anything. I hear Peter's response to one of the questions and it pushes me over the edge. Letting go of Natasha's hand, I run downstairs. I can here Derek shouting behind me, but I don't care. All I care about is making Peter suffer as much as I am right now. I see him and go straight for his throat. My claws and teeth have already grown, and I'm trying not to go full wolf in front of everyone. Peter doesn't react as quick as usual which gives me the upper hand. I slam him against the wall.

"My sister is upstairs still unconscious because of what you did to me. If anything more happens to her because of this, I will kill you." It takes Derek, Boyd and Isaac to pull me off him. Peter just looks at me before leaving the apartment. I'm still furious about what has happened. If anything else happens to her because of this, I will keep my word and kill him. Movement upstairs bring me back to myself. I run upstairs before I see Natasha open her eyes.

* * *

AN: Thank you! I hope you enjoy, the next one will be up soon! I'm working on it now. :) Trust me when I say that it will be good.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been sick for the last couple of days. There are over 6,000 words in this story so far. Without you guys, there wouldn't be a story. So thank you so much for reading! This is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes slowly. She looked over at her mum and smiled. She is so happy that she is here. Scott moves from his position at the door to next her on the bed. He gives her hand a squeeze and he returns it. Stiles is looking at her from the end of the bed. Natasha smiles at him. She has never been more excited to see her family before. Scott is the one that breaks the comfortable silence that had formed.

"How are you feeling? You have been out for hours."

"I'm fine. A little thirsty, but yeah, that's expected. What happened?" Natasha looks at the pack that has just come in from the hallway. Everyone looks everywhere but at her. Natasha starts getting nervous. She knows that trick. Scott uses it all the time when he has something bad to tell her. Her heart rate starts to increase and she starts to feel like she is going to have a panic attack until Derek breaks the silence.

"We aren't quite sure what is going on. You started screaming and then passed out. We brought you up here and called Deaton. He isn't quite sure what is going on, but he promised that he would look into it." Natasha nods her head. As her heart rate has slowed down and she has started breathing normally again, she can't stop staring at Derek. _What is it about him that won't let me look away? _ Derek mumbles something about going and calling Deaton. He left the room, too quickly for Natasha's liking, but she doesn't say anything. Scott brings her back to reality and the problem at hand, her.

"Natasha, has this every happened before? And when did you get that scar?" Natasha looks down at her hands. How can she tell them that it happened just the other night? Natasha knows that she isn't as strong as the wolves, but it is still embarrassing to tell them that she laid in bed crying while pain shot through her. She looked up into Scott's eyes and took a deep breath.

"It happened the night that Derek needed you. I didn't realise that I had the scar until the next morning. I have been freaking out because I have no idea what any of this means…" Natasha's eyes flash a pure black colour before the books on Isaac's bookshelf fly off and onto the floor. The whole pack jumps back in surprise and Natasha lets out a squeal. Derek comes running up the stairs and into the room. His eyes are red as he takes in the books on the floor and the surprised looks of the pack who are staring and Natasha.

"It's starting." Lydia's voice is barely above a whisper. Natasha looks at her hands in disbelief. There is no way that she was able to do that. She knows that there is no way that the pack was able to do something like that. Natasha looks around at the pack. Everyone is staring at her like they don't know who she is. When her eyes find Stiles he gives her a weak smile. She doesn't know what to do, or how this happened. Melissa squeezes her daughters hand and turns to look at everyone. Melissa's motherly voice comes out.

"Alright, everyone out! Natasha needs some time to calm down and just relax. Deaton will be here soon and we can figure out what is happening then." The pack nods and slowly files out of the room. Derek and Stiles are the last to go. Stiles gives another small smile to Natasha, and Derek just nods his head at Scott.

Stiles goes and sits down among the books and notes left by Lydia and Allison. Putting his head in his hands, he resists the urge to cry. Strong arms wrapped around Stiles's shoulder. Stiles lifts his head and sees Isaac rest his head on his shoulder. Eric does the same on the other shoulder and wraps her arms around Stiles's waist. Stiles relaxes into the hug. He wants nothing more than to have everything go back the way it was before everything happened to Natasha. Stiles sighed and looked at Lydia.

"What did you find Lydia?" Lydia looked at the pages surrounding her before looking back at Stiles.

"Nothing good. Like Deaton said, she comes from a long line of enchanters. They are very powerful and in the enchanter world, they are like royalty. The only thing is there is like a side effect to using the magic. Each time the enchanter uses their magic, they slowly lose a bit of their sanity. The stronger they are, the slower it takes but Natasha will become insane if she uses the magic inside of her. Most enchanters lose their mind and take their lives because of it. There are hunters that are trying to rid the world of enchanters and just like werewolf hunters, they stop at nothing to wipe them off the face of the earth. There is no code for these hunters; they only care about their mission. I'm sorry Stiles, I wish it was good news." Stiles puts his head in hands again. He can't stand the thought of the pack giving him looks of pity. He slowly gets up and walks back up to Natasha. Scott is standing at the doorway. They embrace and tears start to roll down their faces. Neither of them wanted this for Natasha. And now they will do everything than can to keep her from using the power.

* * *

AN: I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I finish writing it. Please review and tell me what you want to happen to Natasha. If you want her to go insane or fight the madness. Any reviews would be helpful. Thank you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP TO YOU GUYS! YOU PICK HOW THE STORY WILL CONTINUE! The details will be down at the end of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Derek stood there staring at Lydia. Her words tumble through his head, but he can't understand them. _I don't want to understand them. _Natasha only came into his world a few days ago, and already he is questioning everything in his life. There is something about her that Derek wants to figure out. But he just found out, that he might not have that long with her. _I'm jumping ahead of myself, she is just a girl, a very powerful girl apparently. _Isaac bumps into him to go and get the door. Deaton walks in and smiles at Derek. Derek walks over, grabs Deaton and stalks to the kitchen. Deaton waits patiently for Derek to calm down. Deaton knows that the arrival of Natasha has shaken Derek's world.

"What does her power mean Deaton?" Deaton can't meet Derek's eyes while he answers.

"The power inside her takes away pieces of her sanity. Depending on how she uses it, if she uses it, it could take months or years. At the moment, Natasha has no idea about what is happening to her. It is up to her family to decide to keep her in the dark or not. If she is kept in the dark, she won't know about the power and won't be tempted to use it. That being said, she could accidently tap into it on a regular basis, decreasing her sanity in the process. If they decide to tell her, she could learn how to control herself when it comes to using it or not. Either way, her body will respond like an addict will. Magic has been inside her since birth, taking that away to protect her, her body will respond accordingly." Derek sighs. Ever since she woke up, it's been bad news after bad news about Natasha. Derek meets Deaton's gaze, and asks him the question that has been bugging him.

"What do I have to do with all of this?" Deaton gives Derek a full smile before answering.

"After you told me what you felt when Natasha collapsed, I did some digging. Every supernatural creature has a soul mate. For the werewolves, it's called the wolf bond, and for enchanters it's called, 'Anima Gemela', which is Italian for 'Soul mate'. You and Natasha are connected in ways that none of us can believe. When her powers came into effect, they automatically sought out her soul mate, her soul mate being you. She has no idea that you are connected the way you are. Natasha doesn't even know that she is doing it. Not many enchanters actually find their soul mate. Just like the wolf bond, it strengthens both people, the only difference is, that she will be able to handle the madness that comes with the magic easier. You will make it easier for her."

"What do I do Deaton? I can't just go in there and tell her."

"I suggest that you get to know her first. Tell her that you and the pack will protect her from whatever is after her. Remember Derek, she is a girl that is only just coming into the supernatural world. It is going to take her a while to adjust." Derek nods and takes a deep breath. He leads Deaton past the staring pack members and up the room Natasha is in. She is sitting up and has colour back to her. _She is still breath-taking. _

Natasha looks up and smiles at Deaton.

"Hey Deaton, how are you?" Deaton smiles back and takes Melissa's now vacant seat. Melissa stands up next to Scott and Stiles who are leaning on the wall closest to Natasha.

"I'm good Natasha, but I'm more focused on how you are feeling?" Natasha looks at her hands before answering.

"I feel weird. Like something has changed, but I don't know what. I'm trying to keep calm for everyone's sake, but I'm honestly freaking out." Deaton chuckles a little before reaching in his bag and pulling out his notepad and pen.

"There is the Natasha I know and love. Straight up honesty no matter what." Natasha smiles at that. No matter what happens Natasha will always be the honest person you will ever meet. Deaton flips over the cover of the notepad and looks ant Natasha. Deaton asks the same questions that we all asked when she woke up. Derek's head snaps up when the mark is mentioned.

"Does the mark hurt at all Natasha?" Natasha shakes her head. Brown hair falls into her face and Derek has to dig a nail into his palm to stop himself from going over to her. Deaton scribbles down in his notepad before asking another question.

"You told me that when you felt the pain, touching the scar helped. What did it feel like?" A small blush creeps up on Natasha's cheeks. The sight just about took Derek's breath away. He had to keep remind himself that there are wolves that could hear everything that is going on. He managed to get his breathing under control before Natasha answers.

"It feels like home. It feels safe and inviting and I know that no matter what happens it will always be there to take the pain away. I know, it sounds like something from a chick flick, but that's what I feel." Stiles and Scott let out a small laugh. Natasha turns to them and pokes her tongue out before smiling at them. Deaton scribbles down her answer before turning and looking at Melissa, Scott and Stiles.

"Cam I speak with you three alone?" Deaton looks at Natasha, giving her a small smile before leaving the room. Melissa and Stiles are the first to follow. Scott tries to give Natasha a kiss on the head without getting hit with a pillow. He manages to give her one. But as soon as his back is turned, a pillow flies into the back of his head. Natasha erupts into a fit of laugher. Derek lets out a small smile before turning and looking at Scott.

"Watch her while I'm out here." Derek gives Scott a nod. Scott leaves the room and joins the others that are waiting for him. Derek pulls up a chair and sits it at the end of Natasha's bed. He looks everywhere but Natasha. She is staring at him and he can feel it. Natasha can't take the silence anymore, and breaks it.

"Thank you." Derek's head snaps in Natasha's direction. _Did she just say what I think she just did?_ Derek is staring at her dumbfounded. Natasha lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Dude, quit staring. I said thank you. Not I'm going to kill you. And I thought that werewolves had enhanced hearing. " Derek can't help but smirk at that comment. _She takes after Scott and Stiles. _Derek finds his voice somehow and starts a conversation with her.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha pouts.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. God, I passed out, I didn't have a heart attack or anything. I'm fine." Derek let out a little laugh. _Yeah, she defiantly takes after them._

"Alright then. How are you dealing with the whole supernatural world?" The question stumps Natasha. She hasn't given it much thought about now being in the supernatural world. She sort of just went along with it.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had time to process everything. It sort of just hits you, like one thing after another. Once you get your head around the thing that just happened, there is something worse waiting around the corner. You really don't have time to adjust to anything. I've been thrown into the world that I have no clue about and it's not like there is an instruction manual. But hey, I'm doing pretty well dealing with it so far. So I can't really complain. I'm just happy that everyone around here has each other's backs. It's like one big dysfunctional family." A small laugh leaves her mouth at the end of her speech and Derek smiles. _I can see her fitting into the pack really well. _Their conversation is cut short when Deaton and Natasha's family walks back in. Natasha's brown eyes grow wider at the site of them.

* * *

AN: OMG! Alright this is where you guys come into play. I thought it would be good to include you guys directly into the story, so I created this! I want you guys to vote. Natasha can either stay clueless about who she is, or they can tell her. I have both Chapters written up already, so as soon as the voting closes, the chapter will be up. It is 8pm in Australia. You have one day to decide what happens. You can review or PM me. I don't care. TIME STARTS NOW! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here is the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and review! Thank you!

* * *

Natasha shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the bed. She knew by the looks her family was giving her that is bad news that she was going to receive. Deaton was the one that spoke first.

"I know that all this supernatural stuff is new to you Natasha, and I am sorry that this is happening to you. But there is something that we need to tell you. There are many things in the supernatural world, not just Werewolves and Druids. There are these magical beings called 'Enchanters'. Enchanters are humans that are born with magic more powerful than anything in the world. Throughout the world there are thousands of enchanters, but their powers have never been activated. An enchanter's power is activated when they enter the supernatural world. You, Natasha, are an enchanter. We are not quite sure how you are an enchanter; because your mother is not, and there is no way we can tell if Scott was one." Natasha starts shaking her head. The whole house has gone quiet listening in to the conversation unfolding. Natasha's heart is pounding in her chest. She is completely scared and no one can blame her. Scott steps out from behind Deaton and sits down next to his sister. He grabs her hand and gives it a small squeeze. She yanks her hand out of Scott's grip. At the same time, the draws in Isaac's dresser fly out. One of them hit Derek in the shoulder. Derek doesn't care. He is too focused on the scared girl in front of him. Natasha screams again and jumps out of bed. She backs up against the wall. Tears start streaming down her face. Melissa is looking at her scared daughter. Scott is still frozen on the bed. He never thought that Natasha would recoil from his touch. Stiles moves from Melissa's side and goes to Natasha. Grabbing her face in his hands, he forces her to look at him.

"Tasha, breath. Look at me Tasha. Breath." Natasha focuses on Stiles who is the only one in the room that is able to do something at the moment. She takes a few calming breaths and collapses into Stiles. Stiles runs his fingers through her hair while he calms her down. Scott has snapped back into reality and goes over to his sister. He picks her up in one swift movement and carries her back to the bed. Natasha has stopped crying and her heartbeat is normal. Scott puts her down and curls up next to her. Stiles goes around the other side of Natasha and lets her lay back on him. Stiles continues to run his fingers through her hair in a calming manner. Natasha starts to relax a little bit again. She looks at Deaton.

"I'm sorry about that. So, I'm an enchanter. What does that mean?" Deaton looks at her sadly. Derek heard the whole conversation they had while he was talking to Natasha.

"It means that the powers that you possess, come at a price. The mark on you hip is the mark of a very powerful line of enchanters. It is a family line, just like the Argents. The name of the line is 'Salvatore'. You have the strongest magic in the world inside of you. Many will try and take you and use you for their own advantage. And others, will try and kill you." Deaton was interrupted with the whole apartment erupted in a fit of growls coming from all of the wolves. Once the pack had stopped, Deaton continued.

"As I was saying, the magic inside of you, comes at a price. Every time you use the magic, it affects your sanity. It pretty much means, that you will end up going insane if you use the magic too much, there are ways that can help you deal with the madness that comes with the magic. It won't take the madness away, but it will help. What we are going to do is help you so that you don't use the magic. You can build walls in your mind between you and the magic, it will be hard, but the only way that you will be able to survive, is to take precautions." Deaton finishes and looks at Natasha. Her face is blank. She hasn't said a word since Deaton started again. Melissa walks over and sits at the bottom of the pile of limbs that surround her daughter. Natasha looks up at Deaton after a few moments, she takes a deep breath and asks the question that makes Derek go completely still.

"What is a way that can help me cope with the madness?" Deaton quickly glances at Derek before answering.

"When an enchanters' powers is activated, the powers automatically search for what the enchanters call, 'Anima Gemela'. Anima Gemela is pretty much what humans call soul mates. When an enchanter finds their soul mate, it is said that the soul mate is able to help the enchanter with the madness. Many enchanters go their whole lives looking for their soul mate. Their soul mate could be anything. They could be human, another enchanter and even a wolf. There is nothing stronger than the bond between Anima Gemela." Natasha nods her head slowly.

"So your pretty much saying that my powers chose who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?" Deaton slowly nods his head.

"Well that is just complete and utter bullshit! These powers can go take a fucking flying leap off a cliff. I don't care about the soul mate bullshit. I want to back to the way things were! Is that too much to wish for? I want to be normal again. I don't want this." Natasha jumps out of the bed again. She runs her fingers through her hair. Her curls make even more of a mess. Derek is perplexed for a moment before snapping back to Natasha's rant.

"Yeah, I'll be there for Scott and the pack, but I don't want this. I'm sorry." Natasha turns and bolts down the stairs before any of us understood what just went on. Natasha runs straight towards the door. She reaches out to grab the doorknob when a hand clamps down on her wrist. Natasha looks up to see Peter looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go-" Peter never got to finish his sentence. Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and he went flying back. Peter hit the wall with a sick thud before collapsing to the ground. The pack just stared at Natasha. She felt bad for the guy, but he was between her and the way out. She didn't mean for that to happen. Natasha only meant to get him away. Turning towards the door, she turn the doorknob and runs out of the apartment.

Derek was the first one down the stairs. The door was wide open and he could smell Natasha's sent. Scott was the next one down followed by Stiles, Melissa and finally Deaton. Derek looked over at the pack. Isaac and Erica were on the floor next to Peter. Lydia got up from her spot among all the books.

"She threw him, straight into the wall. She didn't even flinch! All she did was look at him!" Jackson, still in a haze, went to comfort the nearly hysterical Lydia. It took a moment for the whole pack to understand what just happened. They all knew Natasha was strong, but they didn't realise how strong.

* * *

AN: There it is. Just a little bit depressed that I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so happy that I thought I would give you something for it! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Natasha couldn't stop. She didn't want too. The insane idea that she could run away from her problems was going through her mind. Natasha's hard breathing and her feet hitting the cement was the only noise in the quiet streets. When she finally slowed to regain control of her breathing, she looked around at her surroundings. Natasha realised that she had run to an old park that her and Scott use to go to. She slowly walked over and took a seat on the old swings.

Scott had started freaking out and he was getting on Derek's last nerve. Deaton was treating an unconscious Peter. Stiles was at Deaton's side assisting him when he could. Scott was pacing and Melissa was trying to calm him down. The rest of the pack was still in shock sitting around the lounge room.

"We should be going after her!" Derek finally snapped. He stood from his spot against the wall and flashed his red eyes at Scott.

"Fine. I'll go and get her. You stay here." Scott pouted and looked at Derek like he was going to start an argument. Derek flashed his eyes again at the young beta. Scott looked down and mumbled a fine before going and sitting next to Allison and Melissa. Derek grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. He closed the door behind him and just stood there. He had no idea why he said that he would go. A sudden urge to find Natasha and make sure she was alright came over him. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. Sandalwood, happiness and mystery filled his mind and made it hard for him to focus for a moment. Derek focused on where the scent went. He walked down the stairs and towards his car. Starting the car, he rolled down the window and focused on Natasha's scent. He drove around for 10 minutes before ending up at an old park. Natasha was sitting on a swing and looked breath-taking. Natasha's hair tumbled down her back in messy waves. She had her head down so Derek couldn't see her eyes, but he knew that if he looked, he would see sadness. Derek got out of the car slowly. He walked up behind Natasha and stopped.

Natasha was deep in her own thoughts when she heard the car pull up. Without looking up, she knew that it was someone from the pack. She wanted to get lost in her own thoughts, block out the rest of the world. But she knew that would never happen with what has happened now. Natasha waited for whoever it was to come up and tell her to go back to the apartment with them. Moments passed and nothing was said. Natasha was about to speak up when someone sat on the swing next to her. She looked up to see Derek staring at her. Natasha never thought that he would be the one to come and get her. She couldn't look away from him. In that moment, she knew that there was something about Derek. The only thing that Natasha knew about Derek was what she had heard from Stiles and Scott. Well, it was mainly bitching from Stiles. But looking at the alpha now, she knew there was much more to him than the others realise and Natasha wanted to know everything about the guy sitting next to her. While those thoughts ran through Natasha's head, she had an urge to grab Derek's hand and entwine their fingers. So instead she grabbed the chains and started to swing. The wind blowing through her hair made it easier for her to focus on the fact that her whole life just turned upside down again.

Derek watched Natasha. He couldn't help it. The girl was a bit of beauty sent from the heavens. After everything that Derek had done with his life, he never thought that we would be able to see beauty in the world again. He knew what the world was capable of, how it crushed every ray of hope and beauty. Derek wanted to protect Natasha from the world around her. He wanted to show her that, even if you don't believe it, beauty can still walk into your life. Natasha was proof of that. She started to swing. Derek stopped breathing for a moment. She looked even more beautiful than before. A smile started to spread across her face. Natasha looked so peaceful, like the darkness of the world hadn't touched her yet. Whenever he was around her, he seemed to always lose his breathe. Derek tries to remember the last time that he had that feeling. Natasha starts to slow down. She comes to a full stop and looks down. Derek decides that it is time to break the silence.

"Everyone is worried about you." Natasha frowned. She didn't mean to cause the pack pain; she just needed to get away. Natasha looked up at Derek and her frown deepened even more.

"Did I hurt him?" It took a moment to realise who she was talking about. _Peter. _Derek let a small smile out. Peter got everything he deserved and so much more.

"Don't worry about it. Peter has a thick head, I'm sure he will survive." Natasha gave a small smile to Derek before standing up.

"I suppose that we have to go back now don't we?" Derek looked up and her sadly and nodded. He didn't want to leave the small bubble that surrounded them while they were here. He got up and stretched his muscles. Natasha walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Derek stiffened. _Natasha was hugging him. _Derek slowly relaxed into the hug before wrapping his arms around the small fragile girl.

"Thank you for coming." Natasha lifted her head and looked at him. There was hurt in her eyes, but also an emotion that Derek couldn't place.

"You're welcome." Natasha smiled at Derek before pulling away and walking towards his car. Derek stood there for a moment longer before walking over to the car and getting in.

A girl walked out of the shadows. She watched the car drive off with the target in the front seat. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number that she knew off by heart.

"The girl left with the alpha. They were heading back to the apartment. I still think that we should figure out how the Salvatore line survived before we kill her." A mumble came through the phone before the girl snapped it shut and retreated back into the shadows.

* * *

AN: The next chapter is just about done. So it should be up really soon! Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey! Here is the new chapter! Im just about finished the other one so that should be up really soon. Thank you for the reviews. :) You honestly don't know how much it means to me. Alright enough touchy-feely. Enjoy!

* * *

Natasha was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realise that Derek had pulled into the parking lot. He slowly turned off the car and just kept quiet. Natasha took a few more deep breaths before nodding her head.

"Let's do this." Natasha opened her door and got out. Derek was right behind her following her up the stairs to the apartment. Natasha reached for the doorhandle then stopped. Her hand started shaking and she backed into the wall behind her. Derek was in front of her in an instant.

"Hey, you're ok. Just breathe. There is nothing to worry about. The pack is just worried about you." Derek tries to get Natasha to focus on him, but she is too lost in the panic attack to actually realise what he is trying to do.

"No, no I can't. I can't go back in there. They probably think I'm a freak. Oh god, they are probably scared of me. I never meant to do that to Peter. Derek I can't go back in there." Tears have started to form in her eyes. It feels like a knife is twisting in Derek's stomach. He doesn't want to see Natasha in pain, and if she can't go in there, than he wasn't going to make her.

"Alright Natasha. You don't have to go in there. I'll get Isaac to come out here with you and I'll go in and get some stuff. We will go back to your place and we can stay there. Ok?" Derek gets a weak nod before Natasha slides down to the floor hugging her knees. Isaac walks out of the apartment and over to Natasha. He puts an arm around the crying girl and holds her to his chest. Derek walked inside and over to Scott.

"I think it's time that Natasha goes home with you and Melissa. She had a lot forced on her in the past few days and I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't passed out from exhaustion. We are all going to take shifts keeping an eye on her. Until we are able deal with the people that are after Natasha, we are going to take shifts in protecting her. I want at least one wolf with her at all times. I'll take the shift tonight, the rest of you rest up. Tomorrow we start tracking down the hunters. Allison, did you find anything out about them from your dad?"

"Yeah, a group of about 5 came here the day that Natasha got her mark. They spoke to dad because he is the lead hunter in this area. All they said was they were tracking down a lead and then left dad with a disconnected phone number. I'll get dad to call some friends of his that would help now that we know what Natasha is." Derek nodded his head.

"Alright guys go and get some sleep. Tomorrow is when we take down these hunters." Derek turned his back and went to his room, leaving no room for argument from the betas. He knew that there would be none from them. Natasha was a part of the pack now. There is no way that they would leave her to be harmed by hunters. Derek was throwing clothes in a bag when someone walked into his room. He flung the bag over his shoulder turned around. He came face to face with a very scared looking Melissa.

"Thank you Derek. I don't know what I would do if my kids didn't have you in their lives." Derek is speechless. Derek goes to reply but before he can, Melissa turns around and walks out. Derek shakes his head and walks out of his bedroom and to the open front door. Natasha had stopped crying and was slowly starting to fall asleep. Derek is followed by Scott, Stiles and Melissa out the door. He bends down and slowly picks up Natasha from her spot on Isaac. Isaac gives a weak smile at Derek before going into the apartment and closing the front door.

Natasha feels strong arms around her and automatically relaxes into them. Her arms reach up and wrap around the persons neck. She tries to open her eyes, but the weight of everything that has happened stops her. Natasha smiles one more time before slipping into a deep sleep.

Derek, trying not to move Natasha move too much, chucks the keys and his bag at Scott and nods towards his car. Scott quickly runs over, puts the bag in the boot and opens the door for Derek to slide into the passenger seat. Natasha's breathing has evened out and he knows that she is fully asleep now.

"You ruin my car, I will kill you. I don't care if you're my beta." Scott gulps and nods his head. Stiles is the first one to pull out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Scott goes next and is followed by Melissa. The streets are deserted at this time of night, and Derek is thankful for that. They get to the McCall house is record time. Scott grabs Derek's bag out of the back before opening the door for Derek. He gets out the car slowly, trying his best not to move the sleeping girl in his arms. Derek follows Melissa up the steps and into the house. She leads him all the way to Natasha's room and holds the door open. Natasha's room is covered in song lyrics painted in different colours all over her walls. Near the open window is a desk that is full of loose paper, textbooks and reading books. Another corner is filled with stacks and stacks of CD's piled on top of each other. There is one wall that has _"I never paint dreams or nightmare, I paint my own reality."_ Written in a beautiful handwriting Derek can only assume is Natasha's. Footsteps coming up behind Derek break him from trance.

"Stiles is going to stay to help with the watch if you want, I can go first. I've been trying to convince mum not to take the day off work and that we have it under control." Derek smirks at that. He knows that Melissa is headstrong and does what she wants no matter what. Melissa has treated the betas like family. Isaac, Erica and Boyd have already started calling her mum. Derek knows that she has everyone's best interests at heart. But he also knows that she will feel useless if she stays here tomorrow.

"I'll talk to her. Ill take the first shift. You guys go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Scott walks back out of Natasha's room and down the hallway to his own. Derek gives one final look at the sleeping Natasha, before leaving and going to find Melissa. He finds Melissa sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"Melissa, I know this is hard for you, but the best thing that you can do is go to work tomorrow. This is all up to us now, and trust me; you will feel useless standing around all day." Melissa turns and faces Derek.

"I know. Please keep my daughter safe Derek." Derek nods and leaves Melissa. He has no idea how is going to track down the hunters, but he will do everything he can.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon! please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here it is enjoy! Please read and review!

* * *

Sunlight streamed through Natasha's window and straight into her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly stretches and sits up. Natasha's eyes grow wide when she takes in the site in her room. Derek had pulled up a chair to the side of Natasha's bed. Derek's hair was falling into his eyes and his mouth was open the tiniest bit. Derek was sound asleep, his face completely free of all the worry and guilt that is usually cared into his face. Natasha's heart melts at the sight of Derek. She slowly moved the sheets that wrapped around her, and slowly got out of bed. Sneaking towards the door, she throws one more glance sleeping Derek and heads towards the bathroom.

Derek's eyes slowly opened. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. His eyes fell on the empty bed and Derek shot up, and his eyes flashing red. Derek was just about to bolt out of Natasha's room and straight into Scott's when he heard the shower. Focusing on her scent, Derek realised it was Natasha in the shower and relaxed. Walking out of her room, and down the stairs, he decided to put on some coffee. He went and sat down at the kitchen bench, putting his head in his hands. Derek had no idea how to deal with the feelings that just being around Natasha made him feel. The coffee machine beeped at him and Derek got up and poured himself a mug. Taking a long sip, he sighed in content. He was pretty much a zombie before his first cup of coffee in the morning. Derek retook a seat at the kitchen bench and waited for the rest of the house to wake up.

Natasha took way too long in the shower, but who can really blame her? The water felt so good against her muscles and she felt completely calm. When she decided that she had used enough hot water, she quickly jumped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She gave her dripping hair a quick dry before heading back to her room. She opened the door quietly before sticking her head through. Her eyes went immediately to the chair that Derek had been in. Natasha's eyes fell on an empty chair. She frowned before entering her room. Natasha didn't expect Derek to still be there, but she would have liked to see the peace that was on his face when he was asleep. Walking over to her wardrobe, she stopped. Natasha wanted to wear something that made a statement. She had come to the realisation sometime during her sleep that she liked Derek. Natasha still wasn't quite sure what drew her to him, but when she wants something, Natasha always gets it. She pulled on her favourite pair of black skinny leg jeans that hung low on her hips. Rummaging through her clothes, she finally found what she was looking for. Natasha pulled on a low cut black singlet top. Matching her favourite ankle boots and an oversized belt, she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that she looked good. Running her fingers through her hair, she decided to leave it to dry naturally. Natasha grabbed her satchel and her favourite dark green military jacket before heading out of her room and down the stairs. She dumped her bag at the end of the stairs and went straight for the coffee machine. She didn't realise that Derek was behind her until she turned around.

Derek stared. He couldn't help it. Natasha looked beautiful. Her whole outfit hugged her in all the right places. Derek still could not get over the fact that guys were not lining up just to get a bit of Natasha's attention. Natasha turned around with a coffee in hand and looked at him with wide eyes. Derek could hear the others upstairs getting ready. He knew that he didn't have much more alone time left with Natasha, so he decided to make the most of it.

"How are you feeling today? You look much better than you did yesterday." A blush rose to Natasha's cheeks and she looked into her coffee.

"I'm feeling much better thank you. And thank you, for watching over me last night." Derek gave her a small smile before Stiles and Scott came fumbling down the stairs. Scott walked over and poured himself a coffee before planting a kiss on the side of his sisters' head. Natasha jokingly pushes him away with a smile plastered on her face. Stiles gives her a small hug before going straight for the coffee. Melissa is the last one down. She looks worse than the rest of them.

"I swear if there is no coffee left, we are going to have issues." Stiles looked at the nearly empty pot and up and Melissa. He quickly handed over his cup and gave a small smile to Melissa. Melissa took the cup and smiled at Stiles before taking a mouthful. She sighed in content before turning to Derek.

"Alright, what is the plan today?" Natasha groaned at her mother.

"We don't need a plan, its school, nothing is going to happen." The whole room went silent and look at Natasha like she was crazy.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that when your gagged and in someone's trunk." Stiles sarcasm was usually was a welcome relief to Derek, although he would never admit it. But this moment wasn't the right time for his sarcasm. Natasha and Derek both gave Stiles death stares before going back to the conversation at hand.

"I will be fine guys, I promise." A knock at the door interrupted Natasha's rant. Melissa yelled out a 'come in' before returning to her coffee. The whole pack came bounding through the door, when they saw Natasha, the stopped. Smiles broke out on everyone's faces before Natasha was wrapped in a massive group hug. What surprised everyone was when Jackson was in the middle next to Natasha. They all stepped back and got a good look at the girl standing tall and unfazed in front of them. Natasha gave a full smile to them all.

"Wow Natasha, you look good." Isaac couldn't take his eyes off Natasha. Derek felt like ripping the beta apart, but had to settle for the slap that Scott gave him in the back of the head. Natasha laughed while Isaac rubbed the back of his head and looked at Scott. Scott gave a warning look to Isaac before turning back to his sister. Before Scoot could say anything, Lydia grabbed Natasha's arm and linked her arm through it.

"Jackson and I are taking you to school. I even convinced Jackson to let you drive." Natasha's face lit up like Christmas morning. She barely had time to grab her satchel before Lydia dragged her out the door with Jackson following behind. The pack watched Natasha walk out of the house. Derek spoke to the whole pack before they followed Natasha.

"Keep on her. Anything weird and text me straight away. Stick together guys, they might try to get her through us." The pack nodded in agreement. Everyone was concerned about her, but they knew nothing would happen with all of them watching out for her.

* * *

AN: Thank you. And a small spoiler: we meet the hunters next chapter! I know you guys have been waiting for this moment, and I'm sorry I spent so much time with the back story and that. Please review and the new chapter will be up tomorrow sometime. :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This is the last chapter before all of the action starts with the hunters and that. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Natasha felt like screaming. It was only the third period of the day, and she already felt like dying. Natasha loved the pack, she did. But she would kill someone if they didn't leave her alone for five minutes. Since leaving the house this morning, she has been shadowed by the pack. Lydia and Jackson were first, then Erica and Boyd and Scott and Stiles. Natasha sighed as she put her head on her locker. She had a free next and she was looking forward to spending it doing nothing. Natasha opened her locker and put her history books in it before pulling out her laptop put and putting it in her satchel. A tap on Natasha's shoulder interrupted her from her day dream. She turned around to see Allison and Isaac standing there. Allison had a grin on her face and Isaac was looking around like something bad was going to happen.

"Put the laptop back Tasha. I've got a surprise for you." Natasha sighed and put the laptop away before slamming her locker shut. Turning around, she glares at both of them. The pack knows where she stands on being protected 24/7. Allison's smiles falls a little, but she brightens right back up when she grabs Natasha's hand and leads her outside to the oval. Isaac hangs a little bit behind; uneasiness was rolling off him like waves. Allison turns around and drops her bag on the ground with a loud thud and sits on the ground next to it. She motions for Natasha to do the same. After a moment hesitation, she joined Allison. Allison smiled and opened her bag. An array of knives and a small crossbow fell out. Natasha's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Isaac looked even more nervous when Allison picked up a knife and gave it to Natasha.

"You can't tell anyone that I'm teaching you how to use weapons. I know that you are completely bad-ass with your new magic and that, but I think that you should learn how to defend yourself without the magic." Natasha nodded. She knew that Allison was right. The magic inside of Natasha felt amazing when she used it, but she also knew that she couldn't use the magic again.

"Alright, so what first?" Allison's eyes gleamed when she looked at Natasha. She picked up her own knife and stood up. Natasha followed and stood next to Allison.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Allison shot Isaac a glare before turning her attention back to Natasha.

"Alright, now stand with your right foot just in front of your left. Alright, that's good." Natasha did as instructed. Allison came over and adjusted her stance and showed her where to position her arms and how to old the dagger. Allison was in the middle of showing Natasha how to effectively stab someone when the bell went off. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and Isaac had grown less nervous and a little but happier that Natasha knew how to protect herself without using magic.

"You can keep that dagger. Have it on you at all times. I'll go home and get some more weapons for you. Running with werewolves can be dangerous, so I'll teach you all that I can. And if you want, I'll see if I can get my dad to teach you a few bits and pieces." Natasha nodded her head enthusiastically. She loved the idea of being able to protect herself from the hunters without relying on the magic. Allison bent down and grabbed a cover for Natasha's new dagger. Allison helped Natasha fasten the dagger to the back of her jeans and cover it with her jacket. Allison packed up the rest of the weapons and grabbed her bag and Natasha's satchel.

"Come on, let's go. The others will be waiting in the cafeteria for us." Isaac gave both girls a full smile before following them from the oval. Natasha and Allison had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders when they entered the cafeteria. The rest of the pack was already seated and had a tray of food for the three of them. Natasha sat down between Isaac and Scott. Scott kissed the top of Natasha's head and grabbed Allison's hand and gave it a squeeze. A million unspoken things passed between Allison and Scott. Natasha looked at them and sighed. She wanted something like that. Mindless chit chat passed between the pack. Last period was just after lunch and Natasha was looking forward to it. She cannot wait to get out of school and learn some more from Allison. The bell went and the pack stood up. Natasha grabbed her satchel and threw it over her shoulder. Scott and Stiles wrapped their arms around Natasha and smiled.

"Come on, let's walk to class." Natasha sighed and looked at the ground. They walked to class and let Natasha go. She was thankful to get away from the pack, even if it is only for a little while. Natasha sat down in her English class. The hour dragged by, and about 5 minutes before class ended, she packed up and walked out of class. Natasha walked straight of the school and inhaled the fresh air. It was so good to have that little bit of freedom from the pack. She went over to the tables out the front of the school and sat down. She felt herself relax as the sun washed over her. A bag suddenly covered her head and a sharp pain hit her from behind.

Derek had come up with nothing. They searched the majority of the abandoned houses and buildings they could while school was in session. He decided to go and pick up Natasha from school. Natasha had probably had enough of the pack for one day, so he decided to take them from her hands for a while. He pulled up outside the school just in time to see the pack walk out the front doors and a very angry Scott. He parked the car and got out. Derek could hear Scott screaming as soon as he closed the car door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER? HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?" Derek stopped in his tracks. The only person that Scott would be talking about would be Natasha.

Her eyes felt heavy. She knows that the blow to her head is bad; she can feel the dried blood. Natasha tried to move her hands but a rope was restricting them. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Natasha's eyes focused on a person sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Hello Natasha. My name is Toby; I've been after people like you for a very long time now. We are going to have so much fun together." Toby gave a sickening smile that made Natasha's stomach turn.

* * *

AN: There it is! The rest of the hunters will be introduced next chapter. I hope you enjoy! And please review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here is the next chapter. This chapter has a lot of torture in it, as does the next one. You have been warned! Enjoy!

* * *

Natasha's whole body felt numb. She didn't know how much time had passed since being here. Toby was starting to get impatient with her. According to him, he had been asking her nicely about her life. Her swollen eye and spit lip begged to differ. Toby was out of the room at the moment, so it gave Natasha to calm her breathing. Her tears had dried up ages ago. She kept pulling at tugging at the binds on her hands and feet. She knew that she promised not use her power, but I think they will forgive her for it. Natasha had no idea how to use it but. Using the magic against Peter was a fluke. All she wants to do is get out of here. _This stupid bloody magic._ Natasha got really angry, her eyes flashed black, and the walls started to shake. She let out a surprised squeal. The shaking stopped and Natasha looked around. _Anger was a trigger. _Natasha had to focus. It was the only way she was going to get out. She closed her eyes and focused on getting mad at the binds on her hands and feet. She started to feel a burning sensation before she felt her hands and feet become free. Natasha looked down at the rope and saw that it was completely destroyed. She had set the binds on fire. She looked at her wrists and ankles. Two prefect circles were burnt into her skin. She winced as she stood up. She made her way to the door as fast as she could. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door. Natasha walked right into Toby.

"You took longer than I expected. For someone from the most powerful enchanter line, you really don't know how to use your power properly." Toby gave Natasha a wicked smile before grabbing her hair and dragging her back into the room. Pain ripped through her head, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"I'm getting really tired of the usual methods of getting information, so we are going to do something different. Bring in the table." Natasha watched as two hunters pulled in a metal table. A smaller table was rolled in next. It was covered in knives and different torture weapons. Natasha was dragged over to the bigger table. The two hunters held her down while Toby handcuffed her to the table. She thrashed, kicked and even tried to bite one of the hunters. Toby slapped her across the face again. Natasha continue kicking, she would not go down without a fight. Several minutes later, Toby did the last handcuff on Natasha's foot.

"Now was that so hard?" Toby smiled again. The smile made Natasha's stomach turn and she resisted the urge to spit in the man's face. Toby walked up her and picked up a knife. He trailed the tip of the knife from Natasha's cheek all the way to heart.

"You are going to tell me everything I want to know. This is all up to you. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll kill you quickly. I'm a very patient person Natasha, this can last for days. I can have you begging for death before today is even finished. Your little pet dogs have no way of finding us. No one can save you." Natasha's throat was dry. She was hoping that someone would come and find her. There was no way that she would be able to get out of this by herself. Toby raised the knife and cut Natasha's top open. She felt completely exposed. Tears started falling from her face again. Toby looked up and smiled.

"Anything you want to tell me before we begin?" Natasha took a deep breath. He voice wasn't as strong as she was hoping it would be.

"Go to hell you piece of shit." Toby smirked at her before putting the knife to her flesh.

"Wrong answer." Toby pulled the blade across Natasha's skin. She screamed. Blood started dripping from her wound and Toby just laughed.

Toby asked the same questions as before while he tortured her. Her body was covered in cuts and Natasha was close to passing out from the pain. The pentagram caught Toby's attention. He smiled at Natasha before putting the blade on top of it.

"I wonder what will happen if I do this…" Toby made a quick movement and cut the pentagram in half. Natasha screamed before passing out. Smiling at himself, Toby put the knife down before getting a rag and cleaning his hands. Toby reached up and stroked Natasha's cheek.

"Such beauty in such an evil creature. Maybe I can have some fun with her before I kill her." Toby walked away from the unconscious body of Natasha and out the door.

Derek screamed. His eyes flashed red as he grabbed his side. The pack had decided to split up and search the town for Natasha. Isaac grabbed Derek as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Derek? Derek?" The world around Derek faded and he found himself in a basement of some sort. He noticed Natasha on the table unconscious and covered cuts and bruises. He over to her and reached for her. His hands went straight through Natasha. Derek stared in shock, it was like he was there but he wasn't. That's when Derek noticed the pentagram on Natasha's hip, it was cut in half. The wound on the pentagram was deeper than the ones that covered the upper half of her body. Derek looked around and tried to figure out where Natasha was. The placed looked really familiar to Derek and he had to figure out why. He felt himself slipping back. Isaac was still shaking him while he held his phone to his ear.

"I don't know what happened! He screamed then collapsed!" A voice on the other end yelled back before Isaac hung up.

"Alright, here go nothing." Isaac bent down and was just about to lift Derek over his shoulder before Derek stopped the boy.

"Isaac, I'm fine. Get off me." Isaac looked at the alpha and hugged him. The boy had always been affectionate towards Derek. In all honesty, Derek didn't mind. Isaac made him feel like he wasn't stuffing up that bad as an alpha. Isaac slowly let go of Derek and looked at him.

"What happened to you?" Isaac's face was covered in worry. Derek didn't know what happened either, so he chose to ignore the boy.

"I know where Natasha, call the others and tell them to meet us at Deaton's." Isaac nodded and stood up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled. Derek laid his head back down on the cement. His mind was still reeling from what had happened. He still didn't understand what had happened. Derek doesn't think that Natasha helped them by doing whatever she did. Isaac turned around to Derek.

"It's done." Derek nodded before getting to his feet shakily. Isaac reached out to steady his alpha. Derek welcomed the touch. Once able to move without shaking, they ran straight to Deaton's.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed that. I was wondering if I decided to do a sequel to this, if you guys would read it? Any response would be amazing! Thank you! :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry about the time it took to update! I have been busy with work and packing for my holiday!

* * *

Natasha woke up to a dull pain in her body. She was too weak to concentrate on trying to get out. The pain was becoming too much for her to bear. Natasha knew that she couldn't keep up the sarcastic answers much longer. The room was empty and she took a moment to try and calm down. She knew that the pack as looking for her. Natasha had no doubt that they would find her. It was just up to her to hold out until they found her. Taking deep breaths, she tried to focus on getting rid of the pain. Her whole body started tingling and a warm sensation started at her scar and flowed through her whole body. Natasha realised that her body was trying to repair itself. She felt relieved. Her wounds were still open and bloody, but the pain that come with them was gone. Natasha sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Toby would be back soon, and the torture would come again. Natasha was a head strong girl, and would not put her friends in danger, but she doesn't know how long she would be able to stay quiet. The door to the room opened, and a tear slid out of the corner of Natasha's eye before Toby walked up to her.

The pack was around the steel table at the vet's. Everyone was on edge about where Natasha was. On the way here, Derek had remembered where he had seen the room. It was in one of the abandoned buildings that they checked out today. The pack had started to form a plan about how to get her back. Derek had left out the part that Natasha was tied to a table covered in blood and cuts. He knew that the pack would be furious if they knew what was happening to her. Derek also knew that they would run in without any plan and probably get themselves killed. For once Derek was actually thinking like an alpha, too bad it came in such a dire situation.

"We need to figure out how many are in there. Then we draw out as many as we can. These are hunters, so don't feel bad about killing them. They will come at us with whatever they have. Be prepared. We have a small window to get Natasha out. Scott and I will go in and get Natasha out. Peter and Boyd will be the first ones to attack. Erica and Jackson will be there in case hunters get through them. Isaac, you will be in the car ready for as soon as Scott and I come out with Natasha. Stiles, Allison and Lydia, you stay here with Deaton and get ready for us. We don't know what they put Natasha through, but I doubt it was anything nice." Nods came from the pack. This was going to be a blood bath and they all knew it. But Natasha was family for most of the people in the room. She was also part of the pack. No one messed with family and pack.

"Alright, let's go and do this." Derek walked out of the vet's, the pack followed. Each knew what they had to do.

Natasha screamed again. The cuts were going deeper, and Toby was getting impatient. Her legs were now covered in them and her felt herself slipping into unconsciousness again. The only thing that was keeping her holding on was the fact that she knew the pack was coming. Toby stopped torturing her for a moment when they both heard a howl. Toby looked at her and smirked.

"Looks like your little puppies are here." He dropped the knife and headed to the door.

"Don't wait up. I might be a little bit." Toby winked at her before closing the door.

"Go to hell!" Natasha slumped back against the cold, sticky table and let out a breath. Calming her breathing, she tried to take the pain away again. She was growing weaker and she couldn't take as much pain away as she did before. Natasha heard growling and she sighed in relief. The pack was here and coming to get her.

Derek and the pack stood outside of the building. The beta's had already shifted and were waiting for him to make the first move. Derek's eyes changed to the bright red colour and he slowly started to shift. This shift felt different to the rest; he felt himself looking forward to changing. This change was to protect his pack; it was to protect his soul mate. Derek let his animal side take over. A growl escaped him and he savoured it. The others joined in and he felt stronger than he ever had. One by one hunters' started walking out of the door. A taller man with blonde hair walked out in front of the group.

"Hello. My name is Toby. I take it you're here about that disgusting thing that is locked away waiting to be killed." Scott and Derek both growled at the same time. No one questioned why Derek growled. Toby smirked before nodding and taking steps back towards the door. Derek nodded and the pack fell into form. They all attacked. Peter and Boyd made a pathway for Derek and Scott to get through to the door. There was blood and body parts everywhere. Derek and Scott moved silently through the building. The caught Natasha's scent and followed it down to the basement. A metal door stood between them and Natasha. Derek let his animal side come out and practically ripped the door off its hinges. The sight before them stopped them in their tracks. Natasha was bloody and carved up. Toby was standing next to her with a knife at her throat.

"Do you really think that we are the only hunters after her? She has sparked something! Hunters from everywhere are going to be after her. Do you really think that you can protect her?" Toby gave a bitter laugh. Derek lunged at Toby. He caught the man's throat between his teeth. Warm blood spurted from Toby and Derek loved the feel of it. His animal side loved the fact it was protecting his mate. He threw the limp body across the room before turning and looking at Natasha. Scott was already on breaking the handcuffs. Scott had tears running down his face. Derek wiped the blood from his mouth on the back of his hand before going over and helping Scott. He picked Natasha up and slowly started walking out of the building. Natasha clung to him and he tried not to move her too much. Scott and Derek walked out the front door and into the remains of the bloodbath. All of the betas were covered in blood and the hunters were on the ground in pieces. They all looked up and saw the sight that was Derek and Natasha. He stalked over to the car and opened the door. Isaac's breath caught in his throat but he didn't say anything. Derek sat down with Natasha on his lap and closed the door. Isaac started the car and drove towards Deaton's.

* * *

AN: There it is! Again, sorry for the wait! The next one should be up soon. I'm going to do a massive chapter and put it up before I go on my holiday. I wont be updating during that time and im sorry about that. But I promise that the chapter before I leave will be good and full of Derek/Natasha fluff! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I have one more chapter after this before I go on holiday. The next chapter is really good and I cannot wait for you to read it! There is heaps of Derek/Natasha in these chapters. So enjoy! And Please review!

* * *

_Deep breaths. _Derek has his head in his hands. He cannot believe that they had tortured her so much. Natasha was in the room with Deaton with Allison and Lydia. As soon as Derek walked in with a bloody Natasha, Stiles collapsed. Stiles was never good with all the gruesome things that come with being a werewolf, and Derek knew it hurt him a lot to see Natasha like that. Through this whole situation, Scott was holding it together. Derek admired that about him. Scott was struggling with everything that was happening with Natasha, but he kept his head in a good space and that made all the difference. He sighed. The words of Toby kept running through his head. Derek had no idea how he was going to protect a girl that they still knew practically nothing about. The whole pack is with him in the waiting room. The feeling of concern and fear was overpowering. All of them were on edge. They had seen what Natasha looked like when they got her out. Derek was trying his best to block out the noises that were coming from the other room; he almost didn't hear the door open and footsteps approach. The pack's head snapped in Deaton's direction when he walked over to them.

"How is she?" Scott's voice broke at the last work and Allison walked out from behind Deaton and wrapped her arms around him. Deaton looked at him then at Derek before saying anything.

"She is stable. The wounds weren't that deep, and I stitched up the ones that were too bad. I'm more concerned about the magic that she used while she was taken. It seems to me that she had tried to escape and heal her wounds. What she did, is unheard of, there is no record of someone having that much power to heal their wounds. I believe that it will have a major impact on her mental state. We will have to wait until she wakes to see what type of mental damage it has caused." Scott slowly nodded. Derek felt like the world around him could collapse. _Natasha used her power to try and save herself._ He knows it shouldn't worry him too much, but he can't shake the feeling that something bad would happen, and soon. A scream broke the pack out of their thoughts. Deaton turned and run into the room, followed by Scott, Allison and Derek. Natasha was thrashing around on the table. Tears were falling down her face and her mouth was open in a voiceless scream. Lydia was trying to hold her down to the table. Deaton ran over to Natasha and tried to hold her down. As soon as he touched her, Natasha got worse. Objects and medical instruments were flown across the room and Natasha started to try and get away from them. Derek started to move. He pushed past Scott and Allison and straight towards Natasha. Derek pushed Deaton away from her and grabbed Natasha's hand. Natasha instantly stopped and calmed down. Lydia back away from Natasha and Derek and went straight over to Deaton.

"What the hell just happened?" Deaton shook his head at Lydia before answering.

"I think it has something to do with the 'Anima Gemela'. I believe that when Natasha's powers activated, they sought out her soul mate. And with the recent events that effected both of them. I believe that Derek is Natasha's soul mate. That is how Derek was able to find her. Her scar was cut and if I'm right, her power went and found the only person that could help her in that situation. They complete each other." Derek stared at Natasha. Now that she had calmed down, she looked so peaceful. He knew that the cuts would scar, but he knew that Natasha would wear them with pride. Derek smiled down at the girl before running his fingers through her brown hair.

"I will protect you no matter what Natasha." Derek gave her another small smile before turning around and looking at the pack that had tried to squeeze in the door after Deaton's explanation.

"She can't stay here. Others know that she is here, and they won't stop until they get her. I don't know what is happening, but all I know is that I can't lose her." Scott nodded his head.

"Derek is right. Toby said that there will be more coming for her. This is the first place they will look." Scott let go of Allison and walks over to stand next to Derek.

"I'm asking you as a member of the pack, but also a friend, will you help me protect my sister?" Scott looked around at each of the members of the pack. Stiles walks over to Scott and hugs him.

"She is my sister too, I'm in." Scott nods his head and hugs Stiles in return. Isaac is the next one to walk up.

"She is part of the pack now too, I'm in." Scott and Isaac embrace. Erica is behind Isaac and as soon as Scott lets go of Isaac, she jumps in his arms.

"Natasha is amazing. I'm in." Erica lets go and walks over to stand next to Isaac. Boyd is next to hug Scott. Boyd gives Scott a small smile before going and standing next to his girlfriend. Allison walks over to Scott, and hugs him. Scott buries his head in her neck and breathes in deep.

"Of course I will help. She is your sister." Allison lets go of Scott and stands next to him, taking his hand. The pack was now looking at Jackson, Lydia and Peter. Lydia walks up to Scott and embraces him.

"I will definitely help. Natasha is my friend too." Scott smiled at her. Lydia walks over and stands next to Stiles. Jackson walks over and holds his hand out to Scott.

"I have no idea how we are going to do this, but I'm in." Scott takes Jackson's hand and shakes it. Jackson walks over and stands by Lydia. She gives him a small kiss and entwines their fingers. Peter shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. He stares at his feel before looking at the pack.

"I will help Scott. But I believe that I will be of better use here in town. You guys will take Natasha away from here and protect her, and I'll stay and protect your families." Scott nods his head in response. Peter was thinking of the bigger picture. Derek looked around at the pack. This was his family, and they were here for him. Pride and happiness spreads through Derek. He hasn't felt this way since before the fire. Stiles was the one that broke the comfortable silence that had formed around them.

"Where will we go but? We have to get out of town for a while, but to where?" Derek looked at the small boy. He was right. They had no plan other than to get out of town.

"I have somewhere than we can go. It's a place that no one knows about. We should be safe there." Derek smiles at Lydia. This is what it means to have a family.

"Before you leave, I'll give you some things that can help with Natasha's power and hiding her form hunters." Scott looked at his boss and smiled.

It was settled then. They were leaving Beacon Hills.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be up in the next few days. It will be over 2,000 words so get excited! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey. This is the chapter I promised. I wrote chapter after this, and if I finish it, ill put it up. So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Natasha was sore. Her body was aching and her limbs were tired. She slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. Natasha started to hear voices around her. She immediately picked up on Stiles and Scott's voices.

"Scott?" Natasha's voice throat was dry and her voice sounded like she hadn't spoken in years. A hand grabbed hers and squeezed. She managed to give a small squeeze back before Scott's face came into view.

"Hey sis. Just relax your safe now." Natasha nods her head and relaxes. She tries to get up and Scott helps her up. The table is cold underneath Natasha and she resists the urge to shiver. Scott and Stiles sit down next to her and hold her steady. She looks around the room and notices the whole pack huddled around Derek and Deaton. Derek looks up and catches Natasha's gaze. He gives her a small smile before turning back to the pack. Deaton walks over to Natasha and grabs a pen light.

"How are you feeling Natasha?"

"I'm a little bit sore and I honestly want to sleep for about a week, but other than that I'm alright." Deaton nods his head before turning on the light.

"Can you follow this light with your eyes for me please?" Natasha nods her head and does what she is told.

"No sign of head trauma which is good. I think it's best to get started now. The sooner the better." Derek looks up and nods his head. He walks over to Natasha and stands in front of her. Natasha looks at Derek head on, but her eyes slowly break his gaze to take in the rest of him. Ripped muscles come out of his black shirt that shows off his abs. His jeans hang low enough that you can see the v that leads down to his crotch. Natasha's heart rate picks up as she thinks about what it would be like to run her hands down Derek's well defined body. She shakes her head and looks back up at Derek who has a smirk on his face. Natasha bits her bottom lip and stares at the man in front of her. Scott is the one that breaks whatever is happening between the two.

"Tasha, this is hard for me to say, but in order to keep you safe. The pack and I have decided that it is best if we leave Beacon hills for a while." Natasha jumps up and stares at Scott like he just grew another head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Natasha feels a burning rage in her chest and before she knows it, the table underneath Scott and Stiles is thrown against the back wall. Scott and Stiles fall to a heap on the floor in front of her. Scott jumps up and grabs his sister.

"I am not crazy. This is the only way to protect you. I've already spoken to mum about it. And she thinks it's a good idea too. If we stay here, we put everyone we love at risk. Are you willing to live with that if someone gets hurt because you were too stubborn?" Tears start to form as she looks in her brothers' eyes. Natasha slowly shakes her head and Scott lets go.

"Will we come back?" Natasha said it so low that Scott only just picked it up.

"I hope so. But we need to make sure your safe. Deaton has some stuff that he will give you to help get your magic under control. Deaton walks over to Natasha, while Isaac and Boyd put the table back in place. Deaton empties his hands and looks around the pack. He pulls out a beautiful stone bracelet and hands it to Natasha.

"This is a moonstone bracelet. While wearing it, it will incapacitate your magic. You will still have the urge to use your powers, but this bracelet will prevent that. Next is an herb called vervain. The bracelet that you have on is infused with the herb and will mask your magic to the hunters. It is very important that you never take that bracelet off. I know that you will want to use your magic. By the look of it, you're growing a custom to using it. But you have to remember what the side effects of it are. I have stocked a bag full of more vervain and mountain ash. I'll leave Stiles in charge of it all. We have to make sure the bracelet works, so why don't you slip it on and try some magic." Natasha nods her head slowly and slips the bracelet on. She turns around and focuses on the chairs in the waiting room. Natasha feels the power inside her and she feels her eyes flash black before returning to their normal colour. She turns around and smiles.

"It worked! Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Deaton beams at her before handing a parcel to Stiles.

"Good luck, Natasha. I'll see you when you return." Natasha walks around and hugs Deaton.

"Thank you so much Deaton. You have no idea what this means to me. He embraces the girl and hugs her back before letting go and walking into his office. Natasha turns around and beams to Scott and Stiles before walking over to them and pulling them both into a hug. All three of them stand there and hold each other. Derek feels bad for running the moment, but the all know the longer they are in Beacon hills, the more likely it is for someone to come. Natasha pulls away and sits on the table looking at Derek.

"Alright so what's the plan? Lock me in some tiny basement until you kill all the hunters?" Derek smirks at her. She reminds him of Stiles's sarcastic comments and it's a welcome relief after everything that she has been through. Derek shakes his head before answering.

"No that's not the plan. Lydia has a place that can hold us all and that is off the map. So we should be able to go there and lay low for a while. If the other hunters think your dead, they shouldn't come here looking for you." A smirk plays on the corners of Natasha's mouth and she resists the urge to say something sarcastic to the alpha.

"Alright, so when do we leave?" Derek is impressed that she said that. He was hoping that she would say something sarcastic back in response to what he said.

"We leave as soon as we can. We are all going to go home and pack. Pack only what you need. When we get to where we are going, anything you don't have we will get. Let's meet at Scott's house in an hour." The pack all mumble out agreements before heading out of the clinic.

"I'm going to go check on Peter and grab my things. I'll see you at your place in an hour Scott." Derek gives a small smile to Natasha before walking out after his pack.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Natasha looks at the ground and wills herself not to cry. A warm pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and hug her. She buries herself into the hug and hold back tears. The person pulls back too soon and looks at her. She realises that it's Stiles.

"We won't be gone for that long. I promise." Scott wraps an arm around her waist and they walk out of the clinic and towards the jeep.

Natasha didn't want to leave. This was her home. She knew that no matter what she said, the pack wouldn't listen. The decision to leave was final. Natasha sighed and walked over and sat on her bed. She scanned her room and tried to remember every detail. The stack of CD's that are piled on top of each other in her corner, the desk that looks more like a mine field than a place that she does homework; not that she did much anyway. She scanned walls. Lyrics of her favourite songs covered them in different colours. It took her months to complete her walls. She smiles at the memory. The longest part was trying to figure out what lyrics to put on the wall. Natasha wanted lyrics that meant something to her. The lyrics that spoke to her the most were painted above her bed. Natasha took one final look at her room the way it was, before going to her cupboard and pulling out her duffle bag. She walked over to her wardrobe and started to fill the bag. This moment was bittersweet to Natasha. Her dream was to move out of Beacon hills once she graduated and had a plan for herself. She never thought that she would be leaving so soon but. Once her duffle bag was full of clothes, she pulled out another smaller bag. Natasha would be damned if they were dragging her from her home without some of her junk. She went over to her desk and looked at it. What did she really want to take? Natasha knew as soon as she stepped out of the front door, there was no turning back. Whatever she put in this bag had to be worth it. Dumping the bag on the ground, she knew what she wanted to take. Natasha walked over to her stacks of CD's. She picked them up and moved them off the floorboard. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she pried open the floorboard. She pushed the floorboard out of the way and reached in. Natasha felt around a bit before her hand closed around a box. She lifted it out of the floor and put it to the side. She put the floorboard back in place and put the CD's back over it. Natasha took the box in her hands and wiped off the dust. She got up and walked over to the desk and sat the box on top. Grabbing a photo frame off her desk, she opened the back of it and removed a key. Undoing her necklace, she threaded the key on it and did it back up. Grabbing her duffle bag, she opened it and shoved the box in there. Giving her room one final look, she grabbed the bag and a pair of converse before heading out of her room. Natasha walked down the stairs and placed the bag at the bottom of the stairs. She went to the fridge and pulled out a can of lemonade. Natasha walked over to the couch and sat down. A knock at the door interrupted Natasha's brooding about leaving. She yelled out a 'come in' before going back to her drink. Derek walked in with a duffle bag and placed it just inside the door. Natasha gave him a smile before gesturing for him to sit down next to her. Derek hesitated a second before taking a seat next to her. Natasha looked down at her drink before looking at Derek. Derek was caught off guard. Sadness filled Natasha's eyes and he felt his heart break.

"We aren't coming back here are we?" Derek didn't say anything. She already knew the answer to the question. Instead, Derek put his arm around Natasha and pulled her close. Natasha froze at the contact before giving in and burying her head into Derek's chest. Tears threatened to spill but she wouldn't let them. She had to be strong about all of this.

Derek rested his chin on the top of Natasha's head and inhaled. Ever since she was taken, she had a different scent to her. There is a darkness to her that wasn't there before. He felt Natasha relax and her breathing even out. He gave a small smile at the fact that he has held her twice while she slept. Derek was surprised that she had last this long after she woke up. The magic healed more of her than just her cuts apparently.

Scott came down the stairs and dropped his bag next to Natasha's. He walked into the lounge room and saw Natasha and Derek together. Scott stopped and just stared. Scott knew that they were soul mates, but that doesn't mean that he had to like it. His eyes flashed gold before he took a step.

"Don't do it Scott. She has had enough to deal with. Let her sleep." Derek spoke loud enough for Scott to hear, but quiet enough that Natasha didn't hear. Scott nodded his head before sitting on the couch opposite them. Natasha looked peaceful and Scott struggled to stay mad at Derek.

"She can't know about you two. At least not yet. Her world just got turned upside down. Let her have some time to adjust before we add another problem to the mix." Derek nodded his head. He knew that Scott was right. But what Scott didn't know was what Derek felt when he was with Natasha. She gave him hope about a better life. Natasha made Derek want to be a better person, and a better alpha. Scott and Derek both heard the cars approach the house.

"Go out and tell the pack to be quiet when they come in. We will figure out what to do next when the all get her." Scott got up and walked to the front door. He threw Derek and Natasha one last glance before opening the door and stepping outside.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy it! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: IM BACK! You don't know how happy I am to be writing again! This chapter doesn't feature any of the pack, but this new character plays a major role in the lives of our favourite characters! This chapter is a must to understand what happens in later chapters! The story will be back to normal next chapter, and that will be up tomorrow! (Well, tomorrow for me anyway! And shit goes down next chapter!) So, ENJOY and THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME!

* * *

Lee wobbled as she held her place in the tree. Her palms were sweating holding onto her machete. The rest of the hunters were talking to each other through the earpiece. Lee takes her hands off the machete and wipes them on her pants. She isn't built for this life, but it has been this way since birth. The Harvelle's had been born and raised to hunt enchanters. Enchanters were a threat to humans and it was Lee's family job to protect humanity. She sighed as she looked below her. The enchanters were finishing up their meeting soon, and the hunters were focused on the one target. Lee pulled out the photo of the enchanter and looked at it again. Brown hair and eyes looked back at her. The boy in the photo looked no more than 20. She felt sorry for the guy. He was stuck in the same place that she was. Both of them were bound by what they were born with. He was an enchanter, and she was a hunter. She didn't like her way of life, and if she could get away with leaving her family behind, she would. The earpiece screeched in her ear, before a voice broke through and flooded her ear.

"Lee, they are breaking up now. You remember the plan?" Her brothers' voice sounded cold and detached. Exactly how he is.

"Yeah I do. Now quit talking so I can concentrate." A muffled laugh well heard through the earpiece before Lee tore it out. She hated how her family could do this so well. Killing another being is so easy for them, it's just like breathing. Lee was the best in the family. She nerves of steel and could take down even the more powerful enchanters. But none of her family noticed the toll it took on her. She knew that she couldn't keep going like this. _There has to be a better life for me out there. _Twigs breaking below her snapped her out of her thoughts. As she looked down, she noticed the boy from the picture. The plan was simple. Surprise him and take him out without the others noticing. Taking a deep breath, Lee braced herself for what she was about to do. The boy had got a distance in front of her and Lee thought it was the perfect time to strike. Jumping down from the tree, she landed with a soft thud. She knew how to sneak up on people without being noticed. Lee followed the boy. Just when she was about to strike, his phone rung. Lee stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

"Yeah mum. I know it's late. I'll be home soon, I promise. I love you." Lee's heart twisted in her chest. This boy will never grow up and live his life because of what he is. Shaking her head, Lee strikes. She grabs the boy around the shoulders and brings him back towards her. Without hesitating, she brings up the machete and slits his throat. Blood spurts out and she drops the body. The body slumps at her feet and all she can do is stare. She wipes a hand across her face before putting the earpiece back in and contacting the others.

"It's done. Body is exactly where I said it would be. Get someone out here and clean it up. I'm going back to the hotel to get cleaned up." Lee tries her best not to bark the orders through the microphone.

"Yeah fine by us. The boss wants to talk to you after you get cleaned up. Better not disappoint her." Lee shakes her head. The last time she spoke to the boss was years ago. Lee left the body and started walking towards the hotel. It was a fair hike towards the hotel but she didn't mind. The fresh air will hopefully clear her head. She managed to get to the hotel room and to her bed before collapsing. Lee throws an arm over her eyes before kicking off her shoes. Slowly she gets the energy to move and picks herself up and goes to a shower. Lee hops in and let the water run down her body and wash away all of the blood. It takes all of her willpower not to throw up. The boy's lifeless corpse flashes through her mind as she showers. Lee grabs the soap and starts scrubbing. This happens after every kill. She scrubs and scrubs until she feels like her skin will start to bleed. Lee turns off the shower and grabs a towel. She slowly starts to dry herself and quickly gets dressed. The boss doesn't like to be kept waiting and Lee knows better than to anger them. Lee opens the bathroom door and lets all the steam out before entering the room, where the boss is sitting on her bed.

"Well, hello Riley. It's been too long." The boss gets up and moves towards Lee. Lee takes a deep breath before responding.

"Hello, mother." Lee's mother smiles at her before pulling her into a small hug. Pulling back, Lee's mother smiles before walking over to the table.

"I have a new assignment for you. This one is a real treat. Only the best can do it, and we all know that is you. All the information is in the envelope on the passenger seat in your car. You can have tonight to yourself but I expect you on the road tomorrow morning. This target is a tricky one. We have never dealt with anyone like this before. Call me when the job is done." Lee's mum smiled at her like she just one some major prize and Lee had to hold back on punching her in the face. Lee never liked her mother and after she left to become the head of the hunters, Lee liked her even less. Lee's mother gave her one final nod before turning and walking out the door to the hotel room. Lee went and laid down on the bed. A whole of five minutes passed before Lee's curiosity got the better of her and she was heading down the stairs towards her car. Unlocking the passenger door, she got the envelope out and walked back up to her room. Pulling out the information sheet, she realised why this target was so difficult. The target was protected by a pack of werewolves.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Writing Lee was really fun and I can not wait to introduce her into the story officially! :) LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL!

AND PLEASE REVIEW! xo!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hey! This is the new chapter; the story is back to normal now. :) Also I was thinking about making Lee's little one-shot thing more. I would really like to know if you guys would read it. It would be a new story, and it would connect with this one in a few chapters time. So please message me or review with a yes or no about it. Anyway, here is the chapter! The next one will be up soon!

* * *

Derek sat there and listened to the conversation outside. He really couldn't concentrate on anything really. Natasha was tucked under his chin and still sleeping. Derek felt so calm and at peace. Emotions that he hadn't felt in years had start to surface just by being around her. It was like a weight had lifted off Derek. He was able handle the past and what had happened, without all the guilt and sorrow about what happened. Voices started to rise outside and he internally sighed. _Could his betas do nothing without him being there?_ Derek slowly slid Natasha off him and onto the couch. Walking outside, he saw the pack, each with a bag at their feet, and in Lydia's case three bags. Shaking his head, he walked up to Scott who had his head in his hands. Allison had just pulled up and a few seconds later another SVU pulled up next to her. Allison and her father both got out of the cars and walked over to Derek. Even though the pack had a truce with the Argent family, none of Derek's betas fully trusted the family. Derek froze as Chris started to talk.

"Don't worry Derek; I'm not coming with you. But I'm also not letting my daughter leave with your pack without a way to protect herself. Follow me." Chris turned and walked to the back of the SUV. Derek hesitated a moment before following. Chris opened the boot of the car and lifted the floor up to reveal an arsenal full of weapons. Knives, guns and bows filled up the small space.

"I'm not happy about what my daughter is involved in, but she is dead set on doing this. Allison said that she would train the humans to protect themselves too. You can take both SVU's. The same thing is in the boot of the other car. Return my daughter back to me when this is all over." Chris held out his hand to Derek. Derek looked at the hunter before taking it and shaking. Chris removed his hand and walked over to Allison who was tucked into Scott's side.

"Call me if you have any problems." Allison nodded her head before grabbing her father and hugging him

"Thank you for letting me do this." Chris smiled at his daughter before putting a kiss to her head and letting go. He gave Scott a small smile before turning around and walking away from the pack. After watching Chris, Derek turned to Lydia. Before he could say anything, she started talking.

"Alright, I have the key to my grandparents' old place. They left it to me before they died. No one but me knows where it is, and it hasn't been touched. So I suggest that we get a move on. I'll be in the first SVU with Jackson, Allison, Erica and Boyd. The rest can be in the other following behind. If we leave now, we should be there in a few hours. Everyone good with that?" Everyone looked at Derek after Lydia was done. Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering.

"Yeah that's fine. Pack the cars. We leave in 10." Derek turned and walked to the house, leaving the pack to deal with packing the cars. Derek walks in and goes straight back to his seat on the couch next to Natasha. The girl stirred slightly before going back to sleep. Derek smiled at the peaceful look on her face. Scott walked in and took his seat from before.

"The car is packed and we are just waiting on our bags to go in. I'll grab Tasha if you can get our bags. Make sure to get the bag she takes to school too. She would kill us if we forget to bring her iPod." Scott gets up and walks over to his sister. He gently puts an arm under her head and lifts her up. Natasha automatically snuggles into him and Scott gives a small chuckle. _Nice to see that some things never change. _ Derek quickly gets up and grabs the bags. He follows Scott out of the house and towards the car. He throws the bags in the back and puts Natasha's bag in the front seat. Scott walks over and slowly puts his sister down in the front seat. Doing up her seatbelt, he closes the door and turns to look at his house. Scott knows that this is to protect his sister, but he is still sad that he is going. If it was safe to keep her here, he would. Sighing, he quickly hops in the backseat next to Isaac and closes the door. Derek quietly gets in the car and closes the door. One small glance at Natasha, he turns the car on and follows Lydia out of the town that has held so much pain for him.

Natasha was still sleeping when the pack pulled over for a break. They had been driving for hours and still had more to go according to Lydia. Derek hopped out of the car. His body protested against the movements. He can't remember the last time that he had sat down for so long. The rest of the pack was hoping out of the cars and stretching. Derek slowly walked over to Lydia who was standing next to the SVU.

"How much longer do we have Lydia?" Lydia looked up at the alpha with a small grin.

"About three more hours. It shouldn't take too long. The rest of the way is windy road but. My grandparents' place was completely isolated in the mountains. They liked their privacy. Once we get there, we can sleep and tomorrow we can do all that homey stuff and get the stuff that we need." Derek nodded and walked towards the service station. He needed caffeine. There is no way that he would be able to drive three more hours in the car with Stiles without it. He grabs himself a coke before going to the counter and paying for both lots of fuel and the drink. Slowly the pack starts to come in and get what they need. Derek waits a few more moments until the pack decide what they want. Scott walks over with his arms full of drink and food.

"Do I even want to know?" Derek looks at the beta and Scott slowly puts his head down.

"It's not all for me! Tasha eats heaps when we are travelling. Trust me when I say that you want all this." Derek shakes his head at the beta before the rest of the pack pile the counter high with food and drinks. The older man behind the counter looks at them questionably while putting the items through. Derek is used to these types of looks, and in all honesty, he would look at the person weird too if they brought all this for a bunch of teenagers. Handing the card back to the guy, he gets the pack to carry everything back to the car. Once they all figured out what belonged to whom, they were right to start travelling.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! And please contact me about Lee's story! Thank you again! :)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT I HAD POSTED THIS CHAPTER ALREADY! :/

Anyway, to say sorry, I put the chapter I forgot to upload and the new chapter together. Sorry again! Enjoy!

* * *

Natasha woke to the sounds of chip packets and soft drink being opened. Slowly, she stretched out her muscles and opened her eyes. Even though she slept in a car, it was a pretty good sleep.

"Hey" She looked back to see Scott shove his mouth full of her favourite chips. Natasha gave him a death glare before reaching back and slapping him.

"Where is mine? I'm starving and you decide to stuff your face with my favourite chips?" Scott gives her another smile before taking a handful and shoving them into his mouth. Natasha holds back the urge to climb in the back and attack her brother. She huffs before turning around and looking out the window.

"Chill Tasha, I got you your own." Natasha turns around to see Scott pull out a big bag of chips and two bottles of soft drink. She grabs them out of his hands and puts them on the floor in front of her before turning back and awkwardly leaning into the back to give her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Scott." The siblings beam at each other before Natasha turns around and faces Derek.

"So how much longer do we have to travel?" Derek had a small smile on his face from Scott and Natasha. He gave her another warm smile before answering.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, Lydia is being really vague about where it is we are actually going." Natasha chuckled at the answer. Natasha loved Lydia like a sister, but there were times that Natasha could kill her, and this was one of those times. Grabbing her bag, Natasha rummaged around for her phone. Pulling it out of her bag, she quickly shot off a text to Lydia.

'_How much longer we got to go?'_

Natasha dived back into her bag and pulled out her iPod. Looking at Derek, she gave him a wicked smile before hooking up her iPod to the radio.

"Oh no. There is no way that we are listening to your music." Natasha and Derek both turned around and sent Scott a death glare. Scott's mouth snapped shut and he slowly sunk down in his seat.

"Or we can; no problem." Natasha turned around and broke out into another grin. Derek gave Scott one more glare before turning around and focusing on the road. Natasha scrolled through her iPod before landing on a song and hitting play. The beginning of 'Feel again' by Onerepublic flowed through the speakers and Natasha's smile grew as she turned up the music. Natasha started to tap along to the beat as she quietly sung along. Derek stared at the girl from the corner of his eye. Her hair was a mess after sleeping in the car and her clothes looked like they had seen better days, but Derek thought that she had never looked more beautiful. A small smile made its way onto his lips as he watched her sing along to the music. Natasha's phone vibrated from her place on her lap, breaking the rhythm that she had. A text from Lydia lit up the phone and Natasha quickly opened it and looked at the text.

'_Nearly there. About an hour left.' _

Natasha sighed and fell back into her seat. She grabbed her drink and opened it before taking a sip.

"Lydia said about another hour. If I knew that we were going to be this far from society, I would have never agreed to come." Scott laughed before putting his drink down and answering his sister.

"Like you had a choice in this matter. Anyway, we shouldn't be here too long." _We hope. _No one said it, but everyone was thinking it. No one knew how long it would be until they could return home. The car fell into a comfortable silence as the continued to drive, the only noise coming from Natasha's iPod.

An hour later, both cars pulled up in what Natasha could have sworn was a mansion. Lydia's grandparent's place was beautiful. Natasha sat in the car staring at the place that would become her new home for a while. She slowly got out of the car and joined the rest of the pack that were staring at the place.

"Well, this is it. It's extremely isolated. The nearest neighbours are 60kms out. We are completely surrounded by forest. My grandparents were completely into working with the environment and not damaging it. Why don't we go in and see what we have to work with?" Lydia stood in front of the group with the keys in her hand. Derek was the first one to actually more. The others were still trying to get over the fact that this is where they were staying.

"Jackson!" Derek had to practically scream to get the betas attention. Once Derek had his attention, the others soon snapped back to reality and got moving. Natasha walked around to where Derek was standing at the back of the car and grabbed her bag. She gave Derek a small smile before leaving and following Lydia into the house. Derek sighed again and put his head in his hands. After a few moments, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I know what Scott asked you to do and I know it must be hard for you to do it. But you are doing the right thing. She needs to come to terms with everything and learn how to control herself. Adding another complication to the mix may push her further away from everyone." Derek looked up and into Allison's eyes.

"I know. But it's hard. I have the constant need to protect her, but I also have the need to have her near me and happy. I can tell that she isn't happy. She knows that it's to protect everyone, and she needs to be here. All I want to do is to take her back to home so she will be happy." Allison nodded and gave Derek a sad smile. Even though Derek was the reason that Allison's mother died, the two had formed a small bond. They both realised how they messed up and they had a mutual territory.

"I was thinking that once we figured where everyone is going to sleep and that, we can go about protecting the house before we go and do a supply run. It won't take all of us to do the protection work, and while we do that, the others can figure out what we need and then we can leave to do that. It's probably best that we do all this today so we can have tomorrow to relax and get use to our surroundings." Derek nodded and lifted his bag out of the boot. Locking the car, he followed Allison into the house. He wasn't at all surprised to see Stiles taking up most of the couch and most of the pack members in the kitchen. Lydia was sitting at the dining room table and when she saw Derek and Allison walk in she got up and meet them in the doorway.

"Finally! We can start and figure out where everyone is going. There is enough bedrooms for all of us. I honestly don't care where everyone goes, but Jackson and I have the master bedroom." With that, Lydia turned around and walked up the staircase, Jackson following behind with all of their bags. Natasha got up from her place on the couch and joined the group that had gathered.

"Someone has really got to teach that boy about having some balls. I love Lydia, I do. But I honestly feel sorry for Jackson." Scott and Stiles both gave her looks of disbelief. Scott picked up his bag and grabbed Allison's hand. The rest of the pack soon followed them up the stairs. Natasha got to the top of the stairs before stopping and looking at where everyone had gone. Lydia was in the end of the hallway with Jackson. Erica and Boyd had taken the room to the left of them and exactly opposite of them was Isaac. Scott and Allison were next to Erica and Boyd and Stiles had taken the last room next to them. The only other rooms left were the one near the stairs and the one in between Isaac and the stairs. Natasha sighed and went to the room near the stairs. Natasha walked in and dumped her bag on the ground. The first thing she noticed was that the room had a window seat. Natasha had always wanted a room with a window seat. She walked over and opened the window. A soft breeze blew in and ruffled the sheets that were covering everything in the room. Natasha sat on the seat and looked out at the view. It was amazing. All you could see was forest and it was beautiful. A small knock made Natasha get up and walk over to the door. She opened it to find Isaac standing in the doorway looking at the ground.

"I thought you could use some help getting your room ready." Natasha gave Isaac a smile and opened the door to let him pass.

"Thanks Isaac." Isaac looked up and smiled at her. They made quick work of the room and soon all of the sheets were sitting in a pile near the door. The room itself was amazing. The bed was a queen with the softest sheets that Natasha had ever felt. A desk was against a wall near a bookcase and a wardrobe. Natasha stood back and smiled. She was glad that she had a nice place to stay. Isaac was putting the last sheet on the pile before walking over to Natasha. She turned around and hugged him. Isaac hugged her back and smiled.

"Thank you Isaac, for everything."

"You're welcome Natasha." A knock on the door broke the two apart and Allison walked into the room.

"Hey, we are all heading downstairs to do a few more things before we sit down and relax." Natasha nodded and followed Allison out of the room and downstairs. Derek was standing in the middle of the lounge room while everyone was sitting.

"Alright. We are going to split into two groups. One is going to go around the house and figure out what we need, and the other is going to set up protection around the house. Once that is done, you're each going to write a personal list of things that you need, and then we will head out. Allison, Scott, Stiles, Jackson and I are going to set up the protection around the house. The rest of you, you get to figure out what we need." Most of the betas grunted a fine and Natasha had to hold back a laugh. How the pack worked reminded her of a dysfunctional family and it was a good site. Everyone was so different, but yet they all had their own spot on the pack and their own responsibilities. Natasha got up and followed Lydia to the kitchen. Lydia grabbed out multiple note pads and pens and handed them out. Everyone went to different rooms and set out to do their task. Lydia and Natasha stayed in the kitchen and started to work. The pair were halfway through their work before Lydia turned around and looked at Natasha, whose head was currently in a cupboard.

"Alright, what's up with you and Derek? He has been extremely nice to you. And he is never nice to anyone." Natasha bashed her head on a shelf before removing her head.

"Ow. What do you mean? I thought he was nice to everyone." Natasha rubbed the back of her head while looking at Lydia. Lydia was looking at Natasha like she grew another head.

"No he isn't. He is the broody and the 'theworldismeansoimgoingtobemeantoeveryone' type. He isn't nice. But since he met you, he has been different, less broody." Natasha's heart skipped a beat and she was thankful that Lydia wasn't a wolf otherwise she would of heard.

"I honestly don't know. Since I met him, I instantly knew that I liked him. But I doubt it would ever work, he is older and a so much more than me. I mean, what have I honestly got to offer him?" Natasha looked down. These were all the things that were racing through her mind since she had met Derek. Yeah, she came off as a girl that got what she wanted when she wanted, like Lydia. But honestly, Natasha was shit-scared of what she felt. She wasn't as confident about boys as she was at everything else. Lydia walked over to Natasha and put her arms around her shoulders.

"Trust me when I say this, He has everything to gain if you two get together. Yeah he is a few years older, but honestly how cares? I have a feeling that he doesn't and none of us do. Just wait until it's the right time and once everything around here has settled, then make your move." Natasha looked up and smiled at Lydia.

"Thank you. Honestly, you are like the big sister I had always wanted." Lydia laughed and went back to her notepad.

"Of course I am. People would kill to be related to me." Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder and Natasha laughed. They finished the kitchen while talking and laughing together. The others walked in and joined in the conversation before Scott and the last of the group came back in from outside.

"Have you got the lists?" Derek walked over to Lydia who held out the lists that they had compiled of everything they needed.

"Alright then. Let's get going." The pack followed Derek out of the house and towards the cars.

* * *

AN: The pack in a shopping mall should be really funny! I cannot wait for you to read it! Please Read and Review! SORRY AGAIN! The next chapter will be up soon I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey! New chapter! It's a bit different; I thought it would be a good idea for Natasha and Derek to do something together! So I'm not going to spoil it read on at tell me what you think! Also, I have another story, check it out if you have the time. It's called 'something I need' and it's another Derek/OC! Enough about me! ENJOY!

* * *

Derek rubbed his temples and swore under his breath. He knows that this needed to be done but seriously; who thought it would be so hard to control a bunch of teenagers at the mall. As soon as they arrived, all the betas jumped out of the cars and took off in their own directions, leaving Derek, Natasha and Scott looking confused and irritated. Derek kept reminding himself all of this was to keep Natasha safe, but in all honesty, he was ready to drag all of the betas back to Beacon Hills and leave them there while he had a vacation far, far away from them. Natasha clapped her hands together and looked at the two guys.

"Well, seeing as though everyone else has left us, do you want to do the list before we go our separate ways?" Derek looked at the girl and nodded his head, before he dragged his feet into the mall. Natasha walked in front of them both and went straight into a kitchen store. Natasha pointed to a trolley and Scott immediately grabbed it and followed his sister. Derek sighed and pulled out the list from his pocket. Looking up from the list, he saw Natasha standing in front of him, hand held out for the list and an expression he would bet his life on that she learnt from Lydia. He handed over the list and watched as Natasha looked at it then stalked off towards the appliance area. Scott watched the interaction between the two and had to hold back the fits of laughter that were trying to consume him.

"She has learnt a lot from Lydia and Allison. I'm still not quite sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Derek looked at his beta and sighed. _Definitely a bad thing._

"SCOTT!" Natasha's voice rung throughout the store and Scott snapped his head towards the direction she went in. Derek's senses went into overdrive and he was close to losing control at the chance that something had happened to Natasha. Scott's laughing calmed his animal side for a moment while he looked at the boy.

"Chill Derek, Tasha is just angry we haven't followed her yet. Come on, before she scares the customers out of the store." The beta continued laughing as he made his way towards Natasha. After a few deep breaths, Derek followed him. When he reached the two siblings, he was stating to regret following. The trolley was already full and Scott and Natasha were in a staring match.

"Seriously Tasha, do we really need all this?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at Scott before answering.

"Yes we do. If you guys don't want to live on just take out while we are here, we are getting all this. I refuse to cook with anything but the best, you know that." The siblings stared at each other for a few more moments and Derek was debating the chances of sneaking out of the store before they noticed, but before he could make a move, Natasha turned to him.

"Derek, do you think I'm being unreasonable by getting all this?" Natasha's eyes grew wide and Scott's mouth hung open.

"You can't ask him! He will go along with anything you say! That's so not fair!" Natasha spun back around and glared at her brother.

"I don't care what you say, we are getting this. End of discussion." Scott looked between Derek and Natasha before sighing and dropping his head. Natasha beamed at stalked off down an aisle. Scott turned and looked at his alpha.

"And that is your soul mate. Yeah, good luck with that." Derek smirked. He knew he had his hands full, but he knew that they wouldn't be destined to be together unless he could handle her. At least, he hoped he could handle her.

An hour later, they had the boot packed with the communal things and it was time for the three to break off and do their own shopping. Scott gave them a quick wave before practically running off to find Allison. Natasha stood near the boot of the car and Derek stood next to the back doors.

"Well, are we going to do this or not? I doubt you want me running off by myself in this place, so the sooner we start this, the sooner we can finish and get back to the house." Natasha turned and walked towards the doors of the mall. Derek followed behind her as she entered. They both pulled out their lists. Both the lists were simple and easy, they would be done in no time. Derek was standing next to Natasha looking awkwardly at the ground. Derek Hale had never been awkward. All through his life he had been the hot, irresistible guy. No one could turn him down but being around Natasha, he felt like a geek at his first dance with the hottest girl in school.

Natasha looked at her list and back at Derek. He was looking at the ground and he looked extremely uncomfortable being with her. _Well, I'll have to change that. _ Natasha grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him towards the games arcade in the mall.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." Natasha threw her best smile over her shoulder at Derek while she dragged him closer to the arcade.

"Wait Natasha. We should really do these lists." Derek stopped in the middle of the walkway, and Natasha stumbled forward. She turned around and looked at Derek.

"Alright look, two things: One; It's Tasha, not Natasha, I hate it when people call me Natasha. And two; we deserve some fun. We can do the lists soon; I doubt the others will even be close to finishing by the time we are. So come on, get your alpha ass into that arcade and let's so have some fun." With that, Natasha spun around and ran the remaining distance into the arcade. Derek smiled and slowly followed Natasha in. The noise and the lights were assaulting his senses, but he could hear Natasha's voice near the counter grabbing tokens for the games. She walked back over to Derek and grabbed his hand before dragging him towards a racing game. Natasha slid into the seat and put two tokens in her side of the machine. She turned and looked at the alpha that was standing near her.

"Well come on! We don't have all day!" Derek sighed and walked around to his side of the machine. Derek slid into the seat and looked at Natasha. She was smiling at Derek and he found it hard not to smile back.

"Alright Mr. Alpha. Get ready to get your ass kicked!" Natasha laughed as the game started up. Derek's reflexes helped him in the game and he was soon being sabotaged by Natasha who was trying everything to win. Her laugh rung through the arcade as she tried to grab his wheel and drive him off the road. Natasha dragged Derek on a few more games before she ran out of tokens. Derek was enjoying himself so much, he was tempted to go and get more. They left the arcade and walked around the mall while slowly completely their lists. Derek and Natasha kept up a steady conversation about their hobbies and likes. Natasha found out that he was more than a broody alpha and cared deeply for his pack and Derek found out that music was the most important thing in Natasha's life. They both finished their shopping and slowly headed back to the car. Natasha's phone started to ring and she grabbed it from her back pocket and answered it.

"Where are you two? The pack is done and we are waiting for you. Hurry up!" Before Natasha could even say a word, Lydia had hung up the phone. Natasha looked at it a little bit longer before shrugging and putting it back in her pocket.

"Apparently they want us back." Derek nodded and smiled. Even though at the end of the day, he was left carrying all of Natasha's and his bags, he enjoyed himself a lot. Natasha made him feel like a normal person, and he loved it.

* * *

AN: There you go! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! And don't forget to check out 'something I need'.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: HEY! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Action starts next chapter!

* * *

Back at the house, the rest of the pack unloaded the car and put everything away. Once everything was done, Natasha went upstairs and got changed into short shorts and an oversized top. She grabbed her sunglasses and iPod from her bag and went outside to the deck chairs. Natasha sat down and put her headphones in. 'Someone Like You' by The Summer Set came through the headphones and Natasha turned up the music and relaxed. The sun beat down on her and she knew that wasn't that long until night, so she would enjoy the sun as long as she could. Her bracelet rattled against where her iPod was sitting and she decided she wanted to get a good look at it. Lifting her arm up, she studied the bracelet, the bracelet was made up of multiple moonstones and each stone was different and unique. In between every moonstone was a tiny little charm.

"That's where the vervain is." Natasha jumped up and tore out her headphones. Derek was standing behind the chair with an apologetic look on his face.

"You scared the shit outta me! Forget hunters, if you keep doing that, they won't need to kill me!" Derek's eyes flashed red for a brief moment before he took the chair next to her.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me." Natasha sat back down and picked up her iPod that had fallen to the ground.

"I had my headphones in. I don't hear anything." Derek stared at the bracelet that had Natasha's attention. It was a beautiful bit of jewellery. And the reason it appealed so much to Derek was that it help protect Natasha.

"You said something about vervain?" Derek looked up at Natasha and it took him a moment to realise what she had said. Derek held out his hand and Natasha slowly lifted hers put it in his hand. His fingers traced from the tip of her finger up to the bracelet.

"Each little charm is filled with vervain. I'm not quite sure how it works, but apparently it is supposed to help protect you. How is the bracelet working anyway?" Natasha looked down at her hand in Derek's and sighed before removing it. She fidgeted with the bracelet before answering.

"I'm guessing it's working. I can still feel the magic and I know it's there. But I just can't use it. And I think that is what bothers me most. I can help with everything, but everyone is so concerned about me that they are practically wrapping me in bubble wrap and putting me in the corner. I'm not that type of person. I refuse to let others stand and fight my battles while I sit on the sidelines. I get that it is a big risk to use the magic. And I know what it is costing me, but I'd rather risk it then let you guys fight alone." Natasha was close to tears by the time that she had finished her rant. She was staring at a bit of brick that was apparently extremely fascinating. Derek grabbed her chin and made Natasha look him in the eye.

"I get that you're not that type of girl. I know that it must be hard for you to let everyone do this for you, but trust me when I say, that this is what family does. This pack, its family, and we protect each other. And none of us are comfortable with the risks that come with your magic. Call all of us selfish, but none of us want to lose you. You haven't been part of this for long, but you already have a place in this pack and none of us can bear the thought of losing you. We know that you can help, and there are ways that you can, you just don't have to use the magic to do so. Just let us do this." During Derek's speech, the two had moved closer together. Natasha's breath was hot on Derek's face and he could imagine how her lips tasted. Natasha looked down at Derek's lips then back up to his eyes. _Now or never. _Natasha thought to herself. She was just about to close the small gap between the two when Stiles came out the back door.

"Hey Tasha…" Derek and Natasha both jumped apart. Derek got up and mumbled something about going to check out the woods before running off. Natasha jumped up and turned to Stiles.

"Oh my god! I could kill you right now Stiles!" If looks could kill, Stiles would be dead and buried by now. Stiles hung his head in shame before lifting it up and looking at Natasha.

"Please have mercy! I didn't know you two were having a moment! I only came out too see how you were doing. And apparently that was really well." Stiles smiled and walked over to Natasha.

"Yeah I was, until someone interrupted me!" Stiles looked up at her with pleading eyes before she huffed and let out a smile. Stiles beamed at her before throwing an arm around her shoulder and walking with her inside.

"See, I knew you would forgive me! Anyway, there was another purpose for me coming out and seeing you, Scott said that he was going to call your mum soon and wanted to know if you wanted to speak to her." Natasha broke out into a run and found Scott in the lounge room. Natasha heard the phone in his hand ringing and she snatched it out before their mother could pick up and walked into the kitchen.

"Scott? How are you?" Natasha's throat closed up when she heard her mothers' voice.

"Not Scott mum, its Tasha."

"Oh my baby girl, how are you? I miss you so much!" Natasha coughed up the lump that formed in her throat before answering.

"Yeah mum I'm alright. I love and miss you too." Natasha could hear her mothers' voice break on the other end. Tears threatened to spill and it took everything Natasha had to hold them back.

"You will be back soon ok? Just be careful. I love you too." Scott chose that moment to walk in to the kitchen.

"Mum, Scott's here, so I'm gonna give you to him. I will be careful, I promise. I love you." Natasha handed the phone to Scott. He took it without a word and left her in the kitchen. She grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped her eyes before the tears spilled. With shaky hands, she grabbed her iPod from the bench and hit shuffle. Hot Chelle Rae was the first song that started playing and Natasha set out on cooking. Whenever she was feeling down, she would head to the kitchen with her iPod in and cook. It relaxed her and made her feel in control. The first batch of cookies were just coming out of the oven when Natasha noticed Isaac sitting at the kitchen bench watching her. She smiled at him before getting a glass and a small plate. She filled the glass up with milk and put two cookies on the plate before bringing it over to Isaac. She put the plate down and took out her headphones. Isaac smiled before digging into the cookies and milk. Natasha smiled as Isaac finished the cookies and smiled in satisfaction.

"Those were amazing!" Natasha gave him another smile. Isaac got up and hugged Natasha before she put her headphones back in and continued with her work.

Isaac left shortly after he had finished the cookies. He knew he wasn't the only one that would be visiting Natasha. All of the pack felt her sadness after the phone call and each wanted to make sure she was ok.

The next to visit Natasha were Erica and Boyd. Natasha pulled the tray that held batch number three of cookies and put it on top of the oven before repeating what she had done with Isaac. Boyd had waited until Erica was finished her cookies before he followed Erica around and hugged Natasha. Natasha felt really weird about being in the middle of their hug because she was so small, but she didn't mind. She knew that there was going to be some weirdness about being part of the pack, and she was ok with that. Erica and Boyd left after they put their plates in the sink. Jackson and Lydia were the next ones on the stool. Natasha was extremely surprised that Jackson was there, but she said nothing. She did exactly the same as the others and when it was time for the hug, Jackson held on longer than the others. She smiled into the hug and held Jackson tighter. Jackson finally let go and smiled at her before walking off hand in hand with Lydia. Scott, Stiles and Allison were next. Natasha didn't bother with three different plates for them and instead just whacked all the cookies on the one plate. Once they were done with the cookies. They all came around and hugged Natasha. The hug didn't last as long as the others, but at the end, Scott and Stiles kissed one of her cheeks each.

Derek knew what the betas were doing. He was debating on if he should go in and see how she was doing. Each one of his betas walked out of the kitchen with a smile on their face and he was amazed to see how quickly they had adapted to having Natasha as the Alpha's mate. Derek slowly walked into the kitchen and was surprised at the sight. There was mess everywhere and Natasha looked like she had rolled in flour and other ingredients. He noticed there was a plate with cookies on it and a glass of milk next to it.

"I thought I would keep with tradition. The rest had that. So enjoy, they were made from scratch. Dinner will be done soon." Natasha put a dish in the oven that was covered in cheese and smelled delicious. Derek sat down and bit into a cookie. The cookie was amazing and before he could register, he had finished both cookies and the milk. Derek got up from the chair and slowly walked around to Natasha. He was sceptical about what to do, so he was surprised that Natasha walked up and hugged him. Derek put his nose in Natasha's hair and breathed in deep. She smelt like cookies and pack. She smelt like home. Derek knew that without a doubt, that could never get enough of that smell. Derek held on to Natasha a few moments longer before letting her go. Derek went and sat back on the stool at the bench. He watched Natasha finish off the rest of dinner and he smiled. Derek's life had been missing someone like Natasha. He knew now, that no matter what, he could have a normal life with Natasha and the rest of the pack.

* * *

AN: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Pleases don't forget to review!


End file.
